Fnaf: Legends Reborn
by iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3
Summary: Years have passed since the fight in the Pizzeria. Freddy and the crew are now living peacefully in their Pizzeria. They're the #1 most popular subject in the world. But now an evil legend is reborn and awoken, and now wants revenge on the Fazbear crew. Freddy and the crew will face the biggest threat they've had yet! Will they survive? Find out in this thrilling adventure!
1. Night of Training

_**A/N: Hello everyone! What's up? Here is the sequel to Fnaf: Foxy in Love. I stayed up hours to get this done to make you all happy. Alright, so I only accepted a couple of OC's in my story. They were the first ones, and/or passed the OC test. Also, I have waaaaaaay too many Cats! More than half of the requests were cats. If you don't see your OC then it was either not voted high enough by the crew, or I forgot to mention them. I will not be adding anymore OC's in this story. Sorry guys. Anyways, here is the first chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 Presents;**_

_**Fnaf: Legends Reborn**_

_**Featuring Villains:**_

_**Cathy the Cat: Belongs to NorthernGuy**_

_**Oni Ryu(Demon Dragon): Belongs to ScarlettAbsol**_

_**Storm the White Female Wolf: Belongs to Peppy220**_

_**Candy the Black Cat: Belongs to Infinity Derpness**_

_**Catty the White Cat: Belongs to Fazzy.**_

_**Lucina the White Bunny: Belongs to DemonSorceressRinato808**_

_**Good OC:**_

_**Bulldozer the Bull: Belongs to **_

_**Written By: iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3**_

_**Enjoy!**_

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

It was 12:30a.m. and the Pizzeria was closed, allowing the animatronics to just chat with each other alone. A tall thin figure walked towards the Pizzeria's doors. He was wearing a thick coat and a black Fedora. He smiled at the pizzeria as he stood in front of it. He laughed and walked inside of it with an evil smile across his face. He looked around the pizzeria as he walked in. It was dark and quiet. Freddy did his deep laugh. The tall figure looked around the room searching for whoever laughed. The figure had a huge grin on his face.

"I'll go first," whispered Bonnie to Freddy.

"Be careful this time," Freddy whispered back.

"I will," said Bonnie kissing him on the cheek," I promise."

Bonnie peeked her head around the corner. She looked at the mysterious figure looking around the pizzeria. Bonnie grabbed her guitar and snuck up behind him. The figure looked up as he heard something behind him. He turned around fast to see nothing. Bonnie was gone. The figure just shrugged and continued looking around. Bonnie was on the ceiling looking at the figure continuing to walk around. She teleported back to the ground quietly. She looked to her right and saw Toy Chica sneaking up to him. Bonnie crept up to the figure again.

'_I can hear something behind us again,' said a voice in the figure's head._

'_Let's wait until she attacks,' replied the figure._

Bonnie lifted her guitar and flung it with immense force at the figure. He turned around and caught the guitar. Bonnie gasped. The figure threw the guitar to the side and took out a long thick string. Bonnie grew wide-eyed as she saw the string. She turned around and took off running. The figure swung his string and wrapped it around Bonnie's neck. The figure tugged hard on the string, pulling Bonnie backwards. She landed on the ground hard and was being dragged across the floor. Bonnie screamed in fear. She tried to break the string, but it too thick to break. She looked to her left and saw a figure running fast towards her wielding a sword. It was Vixey. Vixey swung the sword at the string, cutting it. Bonnie took the string off of her. Vixey held her hook out, her wrist opened up and her hook folded inside of it, and was replaced by a hand.

"Come on Bonnie," said Vixey," we've got to take him down. Ye can do this las."

Bonnie smiled and grabbed it. Vixey helped her on her feet. Vixey looked to her right and saw Foxy looking at the figure growling. Foxy looked at Vixey nodding. She nodded back and they both ran towards the figure. The figure laughed as the two Foxes charged at him. He pulled out two thick strings and began swinging them in circles getting ready for the attackers.

"Wait," said the figure," something is behind us…"

The figure turned around, and Toy Chica jumped on top of him. She began to punch him repeatedly. The figure grabbed her and flung her across the room. Golden Freddy ran in front of Toy Chica and caught her. Toy Chica smiled at him and kissed him.

"Thanks Goldie," said Toy Chica happily," I love you."

"I love you too," said Golden Freddy," but we're gonna have to have our fun some other time."

"I agree with you," said Toy Chica.

They looked up and saw Vixey and Foxy having trouble fighting off the figure. Vixey was thrown at a wall. Vixey looked up dazed by the impact. She got up and ran at the figure again. Foxy cut a piece of the figure's coat. The figure looked at Foxy and threw him across the room. Vixey jumped on top of him and slashed his back with her sword. The figure looked at her and clawed at her. Vixey shouted as she got clawed. She held her stomach and saw oil leaking. Vixey looked at the figure gritting her teeth. It hit her down to the ground and raised his claws. Then another Vixen, at the age of 19, jumped on top of him and clawed at his face. She gave him a scratch on his face. The figure felt the scratch and laughed.

"Crystal be careful," said Vixey as Foxy helped her up," he's tough."

"I know mother," said Crystal still clawing at him," I can take him. He's going down this time."

Freddy and the others came out of hiding and ran towards the intruder. Chica had a belt strapped onto her waist holding a row of knives around her waist. She grabbed two and flung them at the intruder.

'_Behind you,' said the voice,' you're learning as well.'_

'_I know master,' replied the figure._

He turned around and dodged the knives. He got hit a couple of times on his torso. He grunted in pain. He grabbed Crystal from his head and tossed her to the ground. He grabbed a sword and put it to her neck. All the animatronics stopped in their tracks and looked at the scene wide-eyed. Crystal was breathing heavily as the tip of the sword was touching her neck. Then the figure removed the sword and laughed. He helped her up and took off the coat.

"You guys got a lot better at fighting," said Mike feeling all of his cuts," you guys got me a couple of times. Good job Crystal. You are good at sneaking up on others."

"Thanks Mikey," said Crystal blushing at his comment," I'm not that good. I just snuck up behind ye."

"Which is very hard to do to someone who has two souls inside of them," said Mike changing his eyes to black," they are always watching around them, so be careful when going up against someone with two souls."

"I will," said Crystal," ye got cut up pretty bad."

"Yeah I need to get those healed," said Mike looking at his cuts, and oil leaks," it's nothing too bad. A few bumps, bruises, gashes, bite marks, and a couple of knives in me."

"Can I help ye heal?" asked Crystal.

"Uhh…sure," said Mike," if your parents are okay with it."

Crystal looked at her parents, Foxy and Vixey, with doggy eyes. Foxy and Vixey chuckled.

"That doesn't work on us," said Foxy," but go ahead."

"It's Mikey," said Vixey smiling," he is very trustworthy."

Crystal smiled and hugged her parents.

"Thanks me and pa," said Crystal.

She ran to Mike and swayed her tail side to side as they walked. Toy Chica walked in between Foxy and Vixey. She leaned on both of their shoulders. They looked at her.

"Ooooh I sense something in the air," said Toy Chica smiling at the two Foxes.

"And what is that?" asked Foxy.

"I can sense love," said Toy Chica," the way she looks at him and talks to him."

"Whoa hold on," said Foxy," are ye talking about our daughter?"

"Of course silly," said Toy Chica," she likes Mike a _lot."_

Vixey and Foxy looked at each other.

"They do hang out a lot," said Vixey.

"That's true," said Foxy.

"See guys," said Toy Chica," but do you guys accept it?"

They thought for a minute and looked at each other.

"Well, she is old enough to do whatever she pleases," said Foxy," and Mikey is the greatest friend anyone could have."

"He risked his life, and died, for all of our safety," said Vixey," and he is very nice and treats us all fair."

"I wouldn't mind if she wanted to be with Mike," said Foxy," but I am a bit uncomfortable."

"Wouldn't that be a weird couple?" asked Golden Freddy walking besides them.

"Oh please," said Foxy," they wouldn't be too weird. We have a Bear and a Chicken together, so I don't think a fox and a handsome young man…or now a Marionette, would be a bad couple."

"We're not a weird couple," said Golden Freddy hugging Toy Chica," we are a special couple."

"I believe ye two," said Foxy smiling," let's go and hang out with the others."

"Yeah let's go," said Golden Freddy.

"Vixey and I will get the Rum," said Foxy grabbing Vixey's hand.

"Go ahead," said Golden Freddy," might as well celebrate for all these years, and we don't open tomorrow because of a Holiday."

Foxy nodded and they went to the kitchen to get Rum.

Mr. Fazbear walked in an hour after their little training they had. He drove his truck here with big boxes in the bed of the truck. All the males went to go help him carry the boxes inside.

"Hello Mr. Fazbear," said Toy Freddy tipping his hat," what's inside these?"

"Well I wanted to make a giant animatronic," said Mr. Fazbear," who will be like our security guard. He'll guard this place."

"Really," said Freddy," umm…don't you think we have it under control though?"

"Yes, but…I want to give you all a break from protecting the Pizzeria," said Mr. Fazbear," and you all wanted a new friend. A _big _friend is what you all told me, so I went to go get us a gentle giant. He's bigger than all of you, and as tall as you Marionette and Mike."

"Well it's nice to have someone my height for once," said Marionette," we used to be pretty small. Thanks for the upgrade Mr. Fazbear."

"No problem fellas," said Mr. Fazbear," you all are my friends."

"So what's this new animatronic's name?" asked Freddy.

"Umm…I want to call him," said Mr. Fazbear," I don't know, but something."

"What type of animal is he?" asked Foxy.

"I think he is a bull," said Mr. Fazbear," a perfect asset if someone has a car to break in. He can just ram right into it."

"He sounds cool," said Golden Freddy," he would make a good friend."

"Yeah, he will be pretty cool," said Mr. Fazbear," let's call him either Taurus, or Bulldozer."

"I like Bulldozer," said Foxy.

"Yeah it's simple," said Golden Freddy," and it sounds cool."

"You sure he will be friendly for all the children?" asked Toy Freddy.

"Yes he will," said Mr. Fazbear," he is the most gentle Bull you will ever meet."

"That's good," said Marionette," and he can help us out as well."

"I think we can have Bulldozer," said Freddy," but where will he be?"

"That I need to figure out," said Mr. Fazbear," but he won't be made for a while, so we have time to think about that."

"That's the last of em," said Marrionette," we got them all."

"Alright," said Mr. Fazbear," thanks guys."

"Don't mention it," said Toy Freddy.

They all went back inside the Pizzeria.

'_Do you sense that Marionette?' asked Mike._

'_I do,' said Marionette turning around,' something is watching us.'_

'_Over there on that building,' said Mike._

Marionette looked up at a building not too far from here and saw what looked like to be another animatronic. Marionette glared at it angrily.

"It's a cat," said Marionette.

He focused his mind on the cat's head. She fell to one knee and held her head.

'_Who are you and what do you want?' asked Marionette._

She grunted and held her head in pain.

'_My name is…Cathy,' said the cat, Cathy,' and I'm just…walking around town.'_

'_Don't lie to us,' said Mike,' we saw you looking at us.'_

'_What? But I was sneaky,' said Cathy holding her head,' how could you have seen me?'_

'_We are the first legendary animatronic,' said Marionette,' we are the masters of mind control and sensing other souls. So…what are you doing here?'_

'_I'm…spying on you,' said Cathy gritting her teeth,' you killed…my boss…that gets me…very angry…you know.'_

'_Well…he had to die,' said Marionette,' he was a criminal…well…I'll tell you this once…stay away from my family for now on. Got it!?'_

'_Yes I got it,' said Cathy grunting in pain,' now please…get out of my head…you're hurting me.'_

Marionette got out of her head and smiled. He walked back into the Pizzeria. Cathy held her head in pain.

"I will kill you all," said Cathy angrily," this isn't over Puppet! The legends will be reborn."

Cathy smiled grimly and ran out of sight. Marionette and Mike watched her leave. They grew curious of what she said.

'_What did she mean by the legends will be reborn?' asked Mike._

"I don't know," said Marionette," but I don't like it."

They walked back to their friends.

'_Let's just forget about it,' said Marionette,' let's hang out with our friends.'_

'_Good idea,' said Mike._

They walked back to the group. They looked at them smiling.

"This is the start of a new adventure!" shouted Toy Chica happily.

"Yeah, now that we got a new friend," said Freddy," we can have a totally new adventure with each other."

"Sounds good," said Marionette.

He looked at Pirate's Cove and looked at Fang's head at the front of the ship. He had a memory of when they fought Fang. It was a tough fight. He took forever to take down. Then the eyes on Fang's head began to spark and light up. Marionette looked at it curiously. Fang's eyes began to glow a bright red color. Marionette glared at the head curiously and then looked outside at the sky.

'_Legends will be reborn huh?' said Marionette and Mike._

**A/N**

**Hey everybody. Here is the start of the first chapter for the sequel. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter! If you got any questions then ask away in the Reviews, or PM me and I will reply back to you as soon as possible. Alright, well only a few OC's were able to make it. Sorry if your OC wasn't put into the story, or if you don't see your OC in the upcoming chapters. Alright, see you guys later. Peace!**


	2. Legend's Reborn

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! Guess what? I need more OC's, so the auditions are back up. I need more than just cats. So send those OC requests in! Alright, so here is the second chapter. Hope you guys like it so far. Let me know what you think. Also, for those of you who's OC's didn't make it in my story. Don't worry. Shoutout to my buddy ****ItalianGod22**** needs OC's too, so send him OC requests as well, and you will have a higher chance of getting your OC in a story. So go ahead and enjoy the chapter.**

**New OC's Added:**

**John(Dust), Ash(Female Foxy): Belongs to ItalianGod22**

**Bulldozer: Belongs to SALEM1987**

**ALRIGHT! ENJOY!**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 7:00a.m.]

All the kids were in front of a wooden box looking at it wide-eyed with smiles on their faces. The "Pop Goes the Weasel" tune was playing. They all waited excitedly for Marionette to pop out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaare you readyyyyyyyyy for Marriiiee?" shouted Crystal grabbing the lever and rotating it slowly.

"Yeah!" they all cheered happily.

"Who's Marry?" asked a little girl.

"It's short for Marionette," said Crystal smiling," he's waking up."

The kids waited for him to pop out, then the top burst open. They all inhaled air in joy, but…no one came out. They all looked at the box curiously.

"Where is he?" asked a little boy.

They leaned towards the box, and then Marionette jumped out of the box. All the kids shouted in cheer. Marionette flipped on his black Fedora, with a white lining around it, on top of his hair, and head. A little girl ran up to him and handed him a present. Marionette laughed at this.

"Aww Julisa," said Marionette," thank you…but I'm the one who hands out gifts. You're stealing my job."

She giggled and gave him a hug. He hugged her back smiling.

"I have a big surprise for you today," said Marionette pulling out a little cube present. She screamed in joy," you have always been my favorite little girl, so I wanted to give you this to _always _remember me."

She smiled at Marionette as his eyes changed to white.

"I love you both," said Julisa hugging them," I love you Marionette and Mike."

"Go ahead and open it," said Mike smiling. Julisa smiled happily and began to carefully open the present. She took off the top and gasped surprised. She looked at Marionette wide-eyed. It was a miniature Marionette Jack-In-the-Box, about 6 inches. She ran up to him and gave a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Marionette and Mike," said Julisa crying in joy.

"Go ahead and turn the lever gently," said Mike.

She nodded and turned the lever slowly. A little tune played then a tiny Marionette popped out with his hands reaching in the air, and confetti shooting out of it.

"Aww! He's so cute," said Julisa putting it closer to her face," I love him. Thanks guys!"

"No problem," said Mike smiling," he actually talks and moves. He is like me, just a smaller version. Just show him some love and affection, and I will always be with you. He will be the greatest friend you've ever had."

She hugged him again.

"Thank you so much Mike and Marionette," said Julisa," I love you all, including you little fella. Alright, I have to go, but first open up your present."

"Alright I will," said Mike opening it up carefully.

He looked at it smiling. He held it up to look at it. It was a black hoodie sweater with very long sleeves, with stripes halfway up the sleeves. He looked at Julisa and hugged her.

"Thank you very much," said Mike changing his eyes to black," we love it."

She smiled and hugged them, and then took off. Mike looked at the sweater and took his hat off. He slipped the hoodie over his head and down over his body. He looked at his sleeves and noticed his arms weren't long enough. He looked down and saw a note on the hoodie. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mike and Marionette, or Mikette,_

_Here is a gift for being my most favorite, and greatest, friend in my whole life. I love you guys so much. I hope you like this gift! The sleeves are supposed to be longer than your arms. It makes you look cute, and you can impress some other girl who might like you. She is like a "shining star". She is shinier than a million "rubies."_

_Okay, goodbye. Try it on!_

_Love you guys so much._

_Love;_

_Julisa_

He smiled at the note and put his hat back on. He walked around, and was greeted by more and more kids as he gave out presents.

[Mr. Fazbear's Office]

"You sure you won't try and kill them again?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"Yes I am sure," said a man," that was an accident. I thought they were the same damn animatronics from my dimension."

"I understand that," said Mr. Fazbear," but it didn't mean for you to begin causing damage right away. You and the others had a huge fight in my Pizzeria, and destroyed the place. I had Golden Freddy give both of you guys a beating."

"Yes I remember," said the man," but hey. We get along well now. We have been hanging out for so long now."

"Yeah I know that," said Mr. Fazbear," you still can turn into a…you know…furry I guess is the name."

"Yeah why wouldn't I," said the man," that's my favorite part."

"Uh-huh I see," said Mr. Fazbear," well John, I guess you can stay again for the night."

"Yes! Thank you Mr. Fazbear," said John," I will become my wolf form during the night."

"Sounds good," said Mr. Fazbear walking out of his office," I'll throw a bone to you, and you go retrieve it."

They both chuckled at the comment.

"Very funny sir," said John.

Marionette saw Mr. Fazbear and John walk out of the office laughing. Then they walked in different directions. Marionette smiled and ran up to him. He grabbed john and put him in a headlock, and rubbed his fist, that was covered by the long sleeves, on his head.

"Hey little Johnny boy," said Marionette happily," haven't seen you in forever! Where's Ash?"

"She's back home," said John," she'll come here tonight. So how've you guys been?"

"We've been awesome," said Marionette," we are getting a new attraction here."

"Really," said John," who is it?"

"He's a bull," said Marionette," and we're calling him Bulldozer."

"Sounds legit," said John," but I'm still better than him right?"

"I don't know," said Marionette," he is gonna be our gentle giant, but is extremely fierce."

"Alright man," said John," we'll se."

"You know you're not the best fighter right?" asked Marionette leaning down to his height.

"Pfft probably not," said John," but one of the best."

"I don't know," said Marionette," some legends will be better fighters than you, and a lot stronger."

"Legends?" asked John curiously.

"Yes legends," said Marionette sighing," it seems I am not the only legend alive. I am the Puppet Master, the master of the Joy of Creation! But I heard someone say that the Legends will be Reborn…and that troubles me."

"Hey," said John," don't worry man. I got your guy's back. Let's figure out what these legends are and see how we can stop them."

"Yeah that's a decent idea," said Marionette," Bulldozer will be made in about a good couple of weeks, maybe months."

"I can help build him a LOT faster," said John," if you guys want me to."

"Yeah that'd be cool," said Marionette," go ask Mr. Fazbear if you can."

"Alright," said John," see you later."

"Alright se ya," said Marionette.

"By the way," said John," I like your hoodie. It looks cool."

"Thanks Dust," said Marionette," I mean John."

"Yeah don't call me that unless in my other…_suit _I guess," said John walking away.

John went off to go talk to Mr. Fazbear. He heard Foxy's booming voice across the room, and saw the four pirates performing. He smiled and watched the performance. He was laughing along with the crowd, and cheering. Then the show was finally coming to an end.

"Congratulations everybody," said Foxy," you are all Pirates! Aaargh!"

All the kids shouted "aaargh" with him laughing.

All the animatronics walked around to talk with families and children. Mike was trying on new hats and speaking to Marionette. Two adults, one male one female, walked up towards Foxy, Vixey, and Crystal.

"Oh I enjoy watching you all perform so much," said the female with tears coming down her cheeks," my daughter would've loved you so much Crystal. You're blue eyes remind me of hers. Her name was Bella."

Foxy and Vixey looked at her sadly as they remembered Bella.

"She was a bright young girl," said Vixey sadly," we're all going to miss her."

"We all are," said the father sadly," we wanted to let you all know how much we appreciate you guys. We love you guys so much."

"Thank ye sir," said Crystal with a smile," I wish I could've met Bella."

"You would've loved her," said the woman crying," I miss her so much. After hearing about her death, we were just…devastated."

She broke down crying. Her husband began comforting her.

"We just wanted to come by and say hi, and thank you," said the husband," we hope to see you guys next time."

"Ye will sir," said Foxy," we miss little Bella too."

"Thank you all," said the woman," we have to go now. Goodbye."

They all waved goodbye to the two adults. Marionette's eyes turned red. He looked up and saw Cathy in Jeremy's house powering up a machine.

'_What is this little pussy cat up to?' asked Mike._

'_I don't know,' said Marionette,' but it doesn't look good.'_

Cathy flipped on some switches and attached in more power chords. She waved her hand and two other cats came into view. Marionette was confused.

"Here are more chords," said Catty handing Cathy more wires," you think this will get enough power to turn them on?"

"I don't know," said Cathy," let's hope so."

"Let's test it," said Catty.

"Well, hold on damn," said Cathy plugging in the wires," quit rushing me."

"I'm sorry," said Catty," I'm just so excited."

"We all are," said Cathy," we are about to revive legends."

"I wonder if they will like us," said Catty.

"I don't know," said Cathy," they are wolves, and a couple other things."

"Well hurry up," said Candy impatiently," we don't have all day."

"Will you hold on," said Cathy," I don't really trust this, but we have to do this. We need them to kill the Freddy Fazbear crew."

They looked at the large horde of wolves, bunnies, and other foxes lying on the ground shut down, dead. The three cats looked at each other scared.

"Let's n-not show any f-fear girls," said Candy," we can easily outrun t-them."

"T-they shouldn't attack us," said Catty," they are a part of our family…r-right?"

"Yes they should," said Cathy grabbing the lever," you girls ready for this?"

They both nodded nervously. Catty pulled out a katana and got it ready to defend herself, and her friends. Candy held a shotgun in her paw hands, ready for any attackers. Cathy sharpened her claws on the ground and got ready. She looked at her friends scared.

"Here we go," said Cathy," o-one…two…three!"

She pulled up the lever making billions of bolts of electricity shoot all of the shut down animatronics. Their eyes began flashing, and lighting up. They heard howls all around the room. They all stood tightly together scared. They all got into a defensive stance in case they were attacked. A wolf animatronic jerked upward roaring. So did other animatronics. Then they all lay on the ground limp. The three cats looked around the room curiously. Then all of the animatronics popped up and began to stand up. They all growled and looked at each other. They looked up and saw the three cats and began to make their way towards them. They all got scared and backed away together.

"Who are you three kitties," asked a wolf behind them, who was much bigger then them," what're you doing here?"

They all shirked and faced the wolf scared.

"W-we…are the…we are…cats…we have…we're the," stuttered Catty scared.

The animatronics all broke down laughing. The three cats looked around them curiously.

"You should've seen your faces," said the wolf," you all were scared."

They continued laughing.

"So," said the wolf," what are you three doing down here?"

"We came here to revive you all," said Cathy," make you guys reborn…all so powerful legends."

The three cats bowed down to him. He just chuckled.

"You don't have to bow," said the wolf," I don't require bowing. Anyways, where is boss?"

"Boss is…well…he di…he…"said Cathy trying to say it.

"He died," said the wolf," show me where he is?"

"But he's…"

"Yes I know," the wolf interrupted Cathy," just take me to his body."

"Alright," said Cathy," follow me."

She took him to Jeremy's room, where he lies dead in a Freddy Fazbear suit. The wolf looked at the body wide-eyed. Jeremy was laying in his Freddy Fazbear suit, his bed stained in his own blood, and his eyes hanging out of his sockets. The wolf's shadow cassed upon him. A loud growl was heard. The cat took a step back cautiously.

"Whoever did this," said the wolf taking the Freddy head off, and hearing the flesh of Jeremy rip, peal, pop, and shoot out blood. The wolf took the Freddy head off and Jeremy's head was like melted wax. It was all over the place, and puss was flowing down the face. The wolf was raging with anger," I'm gonna kill them. Kill them all! Whoever did this, I will kill you!"

He looked up at Marionette as if he knew he was watching.

"I will kill all of your friends, and beloved humans," said the wolf to Marionette," you made the biggest mistake of your life! You hear me!? The biggest mistake! I will find you, and I will kill you!"

Marionette got away from the scene and he felt extremely dizzy. John, Foxy, Vixey, Crystal, Golden Freddy, and Mr. Fazbear looked at him curiously.

"Are you alright Marionette," said Golden Freddy," you look horrible."

"I'm fine," said Marionette holding his head," I just saw something horrifying, and…very…ugly."

"What did you see?" asked John.

"I saw," said Marionette slowly passing out," Fang, and…another Fang…and another, and another…they were all over the place. We are gonna have trouble."

Marionette passed out from the amount of energy he lost during the vision. They all rushed to help him. Crystal was the first one to him. They lifted him up and brought him to Mr. Fazbear's office. Everybody looked at them scared for Marionette. Fang's head began to turn on.

'_The Legends have been Reborn,' said Marionette to his friends._

'_Indeed they have,' said Fang._

All the animatronics gasped at the sound of his voice.

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! There is the second chapter of the sequel. Also, remember to check out ItalianGod22. He has good stories as well. Anyways, let me know what you guys think! Go ahead and chat in the reviews, or feel free to PM me. Alright, that's all I got to say. Peace out fellow iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3's out there!**


	3. Bringing Back an Old Friend

**A/N**

**Hey everybody! How are all of you? Here is the third chapter! Sorry again for the long wait. I was hanging out with some friends, and had school work to do. Anyways, here is the next chapter. If you have absolutely no clue what's happening then read the first story "Fnaf: Foxy in Love." Alright, so let me know what you all think about the story so far. We are still seeing who's OC's will make it in the story. Alright, so go ahead and read the chapter. I wonder where all my fans from the first story went. Hmm…alright, Enjoy!**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 12:00a.m.]

They were all in Mr. Fazbear's office looking at Marionette as he was looking out the window.

'_I knew that damn human had more of them somewhere,' said Marionette angrily._

Marionette was mumbling to himself. The others just watched him worried.

"Did he go insane?" asked John.

"No, I don't know what's happening to him," said Mr. Fazbear," he is talking to Mike about something."

'_We have to stop them,' said Marionette,' I don't want them to hurt any humans or any of you guys.'_

'_I know Marionette,' said Mike,' we need to stop them. We need some help by someone who knows these guys!'_

'_I know what you're talking about,' said Marionette,' the others won't like it though.'_

'_I know but we have to try,' said Mike,' he can help us by a lot!'_

Marionette nodded and looked at the others. They all looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"We seem to have a problem," said Marionette," I'm sure you all remember that Business Man right?"

"Yes we do," said Bonnie.

"Why do you ask?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"Well it seems that Fang wasn't the only animatronic he had with him," said Marionette," he had a whole pack of wolves, foxes, bunnies, and some others. Including…a dragon."

They all looked at him shocked.

"A dragon," said Freddy," are you serious?"

"Yes I am," said Marionette," there is a dragon at the very bottom of the house, underground."

"We can't take down a dragon," said Freddy getting upset," you'd be a fool to fight that dragon."

"It's not as big as a real life dragon," said Marionette," it's only a good two stories. That's all, so calm down."

"I remember you saying something when you passed out," said Golden Freddy," something about the Legends have awoken or something."

"Yes the Legendary Animatronics," said Marionette," the others who were a part of the Joy of Creation."

"What? No that's impossible," said Golden Freddy," they are Myths. They never existed."

"Yes they did," said Marionette," they were the ones who spread the Joy of Creation, and began to spread diseases across the blobe."

"I thought that was something else," said Golden Freddy thinking about the past.

"The Elders were the ones who started the Joy of Creation," said Marionette.

"Who are the Elders?" asked Crystal.

"And who are the Legends?" asked Chica.

"The Elders are the very first Legends," said Marionette," there are five of the Elders. They started the Joy of Creation on this planet. They wanted to have a world full of death, pain, and hatred. They were soon given the name Elders because of their special abilities and the power they had over others. Elders wear hoods, and robes."

"And by doing that they thought of nothing else, but to forcefully shove people into random things," said Golden Freddy," but soon was the idea to shove them into animatronics since they can possess them with their souls."

"They began to kill others by bringing life to the animatronics and making them kill others," said Marionette," I used to be a part of their little Elder Group. I was the sixth Elder, but I stopped the Joy of Creation a long time ago. I used it to bring all of you guys to life though because it seems that humans love to kill also. You all were humans that were killed, and that was unfair so I brought you guys life."

All the animatronics looked down at the ground thinking about them as humans.

"I am still an Elder," said Marionette," but not like the others. They are angry at me for discontinuing the Joy of Creation. So those are basically the Elders, and now we go to the Legends."

"Legends are powerful beings, or animatronics, that were chosen by the Elders to lead groups to find humans and slaughter them. Legends just wear a hood and sometimes a scarf," said Golden Freddy," I am a legend. I was chosen by Marionette to become a legend. You have to be made a legend by earning it."

"Golden Freddy was the only friend I had," said Marionette," I was treated badly because of how I used to look. You all remember how I all used to look like. All the kids said how scary and ugly I was. Golden Freddy comforted me when I was down and he had a wise soul, so he was worthy of becoming a Legend, but…I wonder how Fang became a legend."

The others looked at Marionette as he paced back and forth.

"Noone can become a legend unless an Elder is there to give you that power," said Marionette," so an Elder must have been in that house because there is no way he could just become a legend by himself."

"Legends are created," said Golden Freddy.

"Yeah like Slender Man and other of those old legends," said Mike.

All the animatronics looked at him confused.

"It's a weird legend," said Mike," he wasn't an animatronic, he was a tall skinny being with no face and tentacles coming out of his back. he died a long time ago."

They all just nodded.

"Anyways, back to the subject," said Marionette," so I am not the only Elder still alive then."

"Then we have to kill them now," said Golden Freddy," before they kill all of our little friends!"

"I can't bear to see humans die, especially little children," said Toy Chica burying her face into Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy looked at the ground sighing. He hugged Toy Chica and patted her back. He looked up at his friends.

"Legends don't always die out," said Golden Freddy to the crew," and Fang was a legend...and legends can help defeat other legends."

"You are not saying what I think you're saying," said Freddy angrily.

"Yes I am," said Golden Freddy," we need to bring Fang back and team up with him."

"How do ye know he won't turn against us and join the enemy!?" said Foxy angrily.

"I don't know that," said Golden Freddy," but we have to try. I can't afford to lose any of you."

They looked at him sadly.

"Fine," said Freddy," let's go and get him."

Foxy rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe we're bringing him back," said Foxy irritated," he tried to kill us all, and we're bringing him back."

Vixey looked at him and grabbed his hand.

"It's okay Foxy," said Vixey," we can take him out again if he tries anything funny."

Foxy sighed in disappointment.

"Come on," said Vixey," let's just give it a try."

"Fine," said Foxy," let's do it."

They walked to Pirate's Cove with the others. Freddy grabbed Fang's head and brought it to Backstage with all the spare parts. Golden Freddy went to the very bottom of the Pizzeria where Balloon Boy was abandoned. He grabbed Fang's body parts that were torn off of him in the battle. He brought them up to Backstage and set them down. Mr. Fazbear and John got to work on putting the body back together. With the help of John, Fang was getting rebuilt quickly. They repaired him in about two hours. They all stared at Fang's body making sure everything was in place.

"Now we need to give him a new power core," said Mr. Fazbear getting a new power core.

He opened up Fang's chest and put the core inside of him. Everyone watched as the energy began to spread around his body. All the animatronics looked at Fang angrily. They got ready to kill him in case he tried to attack them. Foxy had his hook ready to slice his head clean off his body. He glared at Fang's body.

"Did it work," said Toy Chica," he's not moving."

"I don't know," said Golden Freddy.

"It better," said Mike changing his eye color to black," believe it or not...but Fang is a part of our family, so we need him back."

"Well he's not moving," said Freddy leaving the room, the others followed him," Let's get out of here."

A claw grabbed Foxy's arm and pulled him down. Vixey and Crystal gasped and ran to help him.

"Get off of me!" shouted Foxy in anger.

"Heeeeelp...meeeee..." said Fang in a raspy voice.

Vixey raised her hook and swung it at his wrist. Foxy caught her wrist before she stroke. Vixey looked at Foxy confused.

"He's attacking ye," said Vixey," why'd ye stop me?"

"He said help me," said Foxy," he's in distress. We need to help him."

Foxy went over to Fang and helped him up. Fang struggled to stay up.

"Thank ye lad," said Fang," what is yer name?"

Foxy and the others looked at Fang shocked.

'_He doesn't remember us,' said Golden Freddy to Marionette,' that's not good. Then he won't remember the legends and he won't be able to help us.'_

'_He'll get his memory back,' said Marionette,' he just was revived. His systems will kick in and he will remember everything.'_

"I'm Foxy," said Foxy," ye don't remember me?"

"No I've never met ye in my life," said Fang beginning to walk now," all of ye are strangers to me. Where am…"

Fang's system began to refresh and he got his memory back. He looked at the others and shouted in fear. He turned around and saw Foxy, and screamed in fear. Fang punched Foxy and ran towards the door. A string wrapped around his neck.

"This again," said Fang as he was pulled backwards.

"Relax Fang," said Marionette," we're not gonna hurt you."

Fang looked at the animatronics cautiously. He got his hook out and held it up making sure no one attacks him. They all put their arms up signaling that they mean no harm. Fang eyed them carefully then he put his hook away. He stood up straight and smiled.

"Alright then," said Fang happy," glad we're friends. So why'd ye all bring me back to life?"

"We need your help," said Marionette," the legends have been reborn, and so have the Elders."

Fang looked at him wide-eyed.

"What," said Fang," I thought they were dead."

"I thought so too," said Marionette," but I guess we were wrong."

Fang saw John turn into a black and red wolf. Fang was troubled by this and he ran towards him. Foxy ran after him.

"Fang wait," said Foxy," he's with us!"

Dust put his gun in its little holder. He looked up and saw Fang running after him. Dust teleported out of the way. Fang stopped and looked around to find him. Foxy grabbed him tightly on the shoulder.

"Fang stop he's one of us," said Foxy.

"No he's not," said Fang," no animatronic can turn into a human and back. That is not normal for a human, or animatronic."

"He's not from…"

"Shut up and stand back," said Fang pushing him out of the way," I don't want ye guys hurt."

Fang looked around and sensed him behind him. Dust jumped up and swung a blade at Fang's back. Fang teleported behind him and kicked him towards a wall. Dust landed on his feet and jumped towards Fang with his blade ready to strike. Fang just laughed at Dust.

"Ye fool," said Fang," challenging Ol' Fang to a fight!?"

Dust just smiled daringly.

"You scared little boy," said Dust," aww don't piss your pants now."

Fang just smirked at his comment.

"Whatever ye say lad," said Fang.

Dust landed on the ground hard and kicked Fang to the ground hard. Fang growled in anger. Dust stabbed him a couple times in the stomach. Fang grabbed him and sunk his hook into his shoulder. Dust shouted in pain and teleported away.

"Ye damn teleporting coward," shouted Fang," yer just like Golden Freddy!"

Dust hid behind a table grabbing out his katana. His wound on his shoulder healed. He smiled and looked at Fang. He teleported next to Fang swinging his katana. Fang blocked it with his hook and grabbed him by the neck. He lifted him up and smiled.

"Going down," said Fang as he slammed him to the ground hard. Dust got the wind knocked out of him. Fang swung his down at him. Dust caught it and kicked him off of him. Dust got up and hunched over trying to catch his breath. He finally caught his breath and looked at Fang growling. Fang was already standing up and growling too. They both charged at each other. Fang swung his hook at Dust. Dust ducked and swung his fist upward. Fang moved to the side dodging the attack, and swung his fist at Dust. Dust moved out of the way. They both swung their leg hard at each other. Both of their legs made contact with each other. Freddy and the others closed their eyes in pain.

"Ouch," said Toy Chica," hahaha that was funny."

Fang and Dust stood their frozen in pain. They both grabbed in between their legs and shouted in pain. Dust fell to the ground and rolled around with his hands in between his legs, screaming in agony. Fang was on his knees screaming in pain, at the ceiling.

"That was painful just to watch," said Foxy.

All the females laughed together at the two wolves.

"Do you give up?" asked Dust in between his gritted teeth.

"No way," said Fang gritting his teeth," do ye give up?"

"Not a chance," said Dust still holding his area.

They both sat up and looked at each other.

"Fang for the last time, he is with us," said Foxy.

"Fine I believe ye," said Fang putting his hand out," my bad Dusty."

"No problem man," said Dust shaking his hand," and its Dust."

"Alright Dust," said Fang," let's be friends."

"Deal," said Dust," you're a great fighter."

"So are ye," said Fang," where'd ye learn to fight like that?"

"I learned by myself," said Dust.

"That's cool," said Fang standing up and helping Dust up," ye have the skills to be able to fight off a legend for a bit."

"Thanks man," said Dust," let's go back to the group."

"Yes let's go," said Fang.

They went back to the group to discuss what is going to happen.

[Jeremy's House]

The leader wolf was laying on a bed resting. Then he sensed a new force in the world. He opened his eyes and sat up. He closed his eyes and was searching for this new force he was feeling. He saw Fang with the Fazbear crew. He watched what he was doing for a while.

"We need to give him a little visit," said the wolf.

He closed his eyes and was looking for someone to go get him. Then someone interfered with his mind and volunteered to go.

'_I'll go boss,' said Storm the white wolf,' I want to go get Fang.'_

'_Are you sure Storm,' said the wolf,' how did you know I was looking for someone to go get him?'_

'_I was spying on you,' said Storm,' sorry, but I can go get him. I'm one of your strongest apprentices! I know Fang too! I can get him to come. Please boss. Trust me.'_

'_Fine,' said the wolf,' go ahead, but be quick.'_

'_Yes sir,' said Storm._

She left the room and put on her hood and wrapped the scarf around her neck. She walked out of the house and made her way to the Pizzeria.

**A/N**

**There it is everybody! The third chapter. Let me know what ya'll think. Which do you like more, Fnaf: Foxy in Love, Fnaf: Legends Reborn, or both? Let me know. Feel free to review and PM me if you want!:3 Alright, so that's all for now. See you all later. Stay tuned for the fourth chapter! Peace!**


	4. Two Wolves Reunited

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! How are all of you doing? Here is the fourth chapter. Let me know what you think. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Criticizing is welcome. What do you want to see more of in this story? Who do you guys all want to see fight each other? Let me know! This is for you guys to enjoy. I want to make sure you guys enjoy this story, and cry, as much as possible. Alright, so go ahead and read on! Enjoy!**

[Five Night's at Freddy's]

Freddy and the crew were talking to each other, and hanging out. A group of Engineers were building the giant Bull animatronic. Marionette helped Mr. Fazbear, Dust, and the Engineers build Bulldozer. They already built a functioning Endoskeleton. It was a thick Endoskeleton that weighed a ton, or two. Marionette helped hold him up and steady as he was getting his outer suit made. Dust picked up Bulldozer's head and handed it to Marionette.

"This is pretty heavy," said Marionette attaching Bulldozer's head to his Endoskeleton. They slowly began to connect the rest of Bulldozer's body parts to his Endoskeleton. He was turning out pretty good. He heard giggles and turned around to see where it was coming from. It was Foxy and Vixey racing each other. They were side to side.

"Ye can't beat me babe," said Foxy running faster," I am known for my fast speed."

Vixey started catching up to him.

"Just ye wait honey," said Vixey running past him," I am the new champion."

Vixey made it to Pirate's Cove first. She began cheering for finally beating Foxy in a race. Foxy chuckled and ran into Pirate's Cove. Vixey was celebrating. Foxy walked to her smiling. Vixey looked at him with a cheerful smile.

"I finally beat ye Foxy," said Vixey taunting him," that's one for me, and three hundred seventy three for ye."

Foxy let out a little chuckle.

"Aww ye beat me," said Foxy grabbing her in his arms," come here ye bad Vixen."

Vixen laughed in joy as she was swept off her feet. Foxy put her back on the ground and stared into her eyes. Crystal stood by Mike and they both watched the two Foxes stare into each other's eyes. Foxy leaned into a kiss and Vixey joined. She wrapped her arms around Foxy's neck and he grabbed her waist. Foxy grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him. He carried her to a private room on his ship.

"There they go again," said Crystal smiling," those two have such a powerful love."

"Yes they do," said Mike smiling," nothing could drive those two apart."

[Storm]

She sniffed the air and smelled Fang's scent. She smiled at the smell of his delightful scent. She looked to her left and saw the Pizzeria. She smiled at the sight of it and jumped from roof to roof towards the Pizzeria.

'_I will go in there,' said Storm in her head,' look for him, talk to him, hug him, and take him back home! Yes!'_

She ran faster towards the Pizzeria.

[Fang]

Fang watched the humans, animatronics, and Furry build Bulldozer. They were nearly finished with it. After an hour, the Engineers left the Pizzeria and were going to finish Bulldozer tomorrow. Fang smiled a bit and looked outside. He sniffed the air and smelled a familiar scent, but where had he smelled it before? He got curious and walked to the front doors. He looked outside and saw a hooded figure making its way towards the Pizzeria.

"Everyone hide," said Fang," we have company."

Everyone went into hiding. Dust got his pistol out and loaded it.

They saw the shadow of the figure and got ready for a fight in case it happened. The hooded figure peeked her head into the pizzeria. She sniffed the air once again, taking in Fang's scent again. She shivered in delight. She walked into the pizzeria quietly. She tip-toed around the dining room.

'_Hello,' said Storm communicating with her mind,' anyone here? Please respond if anyone is here.'_

Marionette eyed her curiously.

'_Don't respond,' said Marionette to the others, blocking her from hearing their thoughts._

Storm sighed in disappointment. She sat down on the stage Freddy performs on. She sniffed the air again and picked up his scent again.

'_I know you're here Fang,' said Storm,' please come out. I want to see you again.'_

Fang has heard this voice before. He peeked around the curtains in Pirate's Cove. Dust pointed his gun at Storm's head.

'_Fang please come out,' pleaded Storm,' I really miss you. I want to see you again. Please or else I'll destroy this Pizzeria to find you.'_

Fang's eyes widened at the sound of that and he ran out of hiding.

'_No Fang stay…oh my gosh,' said Marionette annoyed._

'_Don't destroy this place,' said Fang,' ye found me. What do ye want?'_

Storm looked at Fang and smiled. She stood up and walked towards him. Fang backed away and raised his hook.

"Don't come any closer,' said Fang," I don't trust ye one bit."

Storm just smirked and continued walking. Fang looked at her shocked.

"I mean it," said Fang," I am not afraid of ye, Legend."

Storm walked closer until she was inches away from him. Fang was looking at her a bit surprised.

"Ye know most animatronics and humans would back off," said Fang," do I know ye from somewhere?"

Storm smiled and took her hood off revealing her face. Fang's eyes widened in shock. A grin crossed his face.

"Storm is that ye," said Fang hugging her," I haven't seen ye in ages! Where have ye been?"

The animatronics saw Fang make contact with Storm. Storm wrapped her arms around him in a hug. They thought they were trying to kill each other. Dust thought so too and shot at Storm's head. Storm teleported her and Fang out of the way.

"No she took him," shouted Dust troubled," I'll kill that damn wolf."

Dust jumped out of hiding and loaded his gun. He looked around for Storm angrily. Strom was standing above him, looking down at him upset. Dust felt her behind him and smiled. He put his guns away and pulled out his blade. He spun around fast swinging his blade at her. Storm caught his arm and threw him across the Pizzeria. Dust hit the wall hard. Storm grabbed two throwing knives and flung them fast towards Dust. Dust teleported out of the way and appeared by Strom swinging his blade at her. She flipped over him and clawed him with her claws. Dust looked at her angrily and round house kicked her. Storm held her face and then at Dust.

"Aww I'm sorry," said Dust," did I hurt you?"

Storm smiled and blasted him away from her with immense force. Dust landed on his feet and stared at Storm. He grabbed his two pistols and began shooting rapidly at Storm. Storm ran towards Dust dodging the bullets. She grabbed two white katanas and continued running after Dust. She teleported by him and swung her swords at his neck. He dove out of the way and shot Storm twice in her stomach. She grunted and fell to one knee holding her stomach. She looked at her hands and saw black blood.

"Hurts doesn't it," said Dust smiling daringly," it's okay. I'll end your pain."

He shot at her head, but she ducked in time. She tripped Dust and swung her swords at him. Dust teleported away. She followed him and kicked him down to the ground. Dust growled at her. She pinned him down with her feet and raised her swords. Fang tackled her to the ground.

"No don't kill him Storm," said Fang pinning her to the ground," he's my friend! So are the rest of the crew in here. Leave them alone. Just do what ye were gonna do before he interfered."

Storm looked up at him and at Dust.

'_Fine,' said Storm._

Fang helped her stand up. Storm felt her bullet wounds and healed them. The wounds closed themselves up.

"So what did ye come here for?" asked Fang as the rest of the crew came out of hiding. Foxy Jr. helped Chica up.

"I came here to get you," said Storm.

"Wait hold up," said Freddy," what makes you think you're gonna take him?"

"I will take him back," said Storm," he belongs with us."

"Well you can't take him," said Dust standing up," he's with us and stays with us."

Storm looked at him angrily.

"Fang please come back," said Storm hugging him," I am so lonely without you. I missed hanging out with you."

"I know, and I miss ye too," said Fang hugging her back," but this is my new family. I want to stay with them."

Storm looked at him and was at a loss for words. She looked down sadly.

"Why don't ye stay with me," said Fang," ye will be much happier."

"I can't Fang," said Storm scared," the Elders will kill me for leaving them. They would have me hunted down and killed in a brutal way."

Fang looked at her sadly.

"No they won't," said Fang," we will protect ye. I promise. Please stay with us."

Storm sighed in sadness.

"Im sorry Fang," said Storm," I can't. I don't want them to hurt you."

Fang just looked at her with disappointment.

"Well can ye stay for at least a little while," asked Fang," so that we can hang out again?"

Storm looked at him and thought for a minute.

"I don't know Fang," said Storm," but how about tomorrow night? I'll just tell boss that you guys weren't here, and I lost your scent."

"No don't go back," said Fang worried," I still remember the Elders. They will hurt ye for not completing the task given to ye."

"Well I have to or else they will send someone to look for me," said Storm nervously," sorry but I have to. We can hang out with each other tomorrow alright?"

Fang just looked at her troubled.

"Alright fine," said Fang," we will see each other tomorrow."

Storm smiled and hugged Fang. Fang returned the hug. She walked out of the Pizzeria eyeing Dust angrily. She grabbed his face with her claws and pushed him back. Dust grabbed his katana out angrily. Storm just smiled and walked out of the Pizzeria. She put her hood on and wrapped her scarf around her neck. She looked around for anyone watching her then she sprinted off to Jeremy's house.

"I'm gonna kill her when she returns tomorrow," said Dust angrily putting his sword away.

"I won't let ye kill her," said Fang," and she would kick yer butt lad."

"She got lucky this time," said Dust upset," she won't be so lucky tomorrow."

"Yeah whatever ye say kid," said Fang.

Dust got angry at him for calling him _kid._

'_I swear I'm going to kill her when she shows up again,' said Dust going to work on Bulldozer with Mr. Fazbear._

A hooded figure arose from the bushes after Strom left the Pizzeria. He looked at her run off to Jeremy's house. He growled angrily.

'_Hank, did she get Fang?' asked the Elder Wolf._

'_No! She just let him go,' said Hank, a grey Husky,' she wants to come back tomorrow. She's gonna come up with something to make you believe she couldn't find Fang. She didn't even try to bring him. She just immediately hugged him and began talking. She is gonna join their side, and try and give away our plans.'_

Hank the Husky smiled at his lie. He looked at Fang through the windows and let out a small chuckle.

"You won't see your Strom much longer," said Hank grimly," I see what you are trying to do."

'_She really said all that,' said the Elder angrily._

'_Yes every word,' said Hank,' I would never lie to you master. She is planning on overthrowing you.'_

He heard the Elder shouting in anger. Then it was silent.

'_I will take care of this situation,' said the Elder angrily,' get back home. Thanks for letting me know.'_

'_No problem Boss,' said Hank smiling,' I will be there right now.'_

Hank laughed evily. He got up and sprinted towards Jeremy's house.

'_Oh you're gonna get it now,' said Hank,' this is revenge for cheating on me you bitch. I can't wait to see you torn to bits.'_

Storm was right in front of Jeremy's house smiling in excitement. She was so happy right now.

'_Oh I love you so much Fang,' said Storm,' just wait! We'll be together again!'_

She walked with a little skip in her step. She reached for the door, but it opened before she touched it. She stopped and saw the Elder Wolf looking at her.

'_Oh hello master,' said Storm bowing down,' how'd you know I was here?'_

"I did a little spying," said the Elder," haha. See I can spy too. Please come on inside. I need to talk to you."

'_Yes master,' said Storm smiling and walking into the house._

The Elder wolf closed the door and led her to his room. Storm smiled in happiness.

**A/N**

**There is the fourth chapter! Hope you guys like it so far! Let me know what you all think. What do you think will happen next? Who do you like the most in the stories? Do you want Fang and Storm to be together? Let me know what you all think. Alright, that's all I have to say for now. Peace!**


	5. Storm's Punishment

**A/N**

**Hey everybody. What's up? Here is the fifth chapter. Hope you like it so far. Let me know what ya'll think about the story! Ask any questions if you have any, and I will get back to you! Alright, so not much to say right now, so go ahead and read on, and I hope you enjoy!**

[Jeremy's House]

Storm was taken to the Elder Wolf's room. She was curious what he wanted from her.

'_Huh is he gonna make me an Elder?' said Storm to herself in excitement._

'_Don't count on it,' said the Elder Wolf angrily._

Storm looked at him shocked that he heard her, and for being…angry.

'_Everything alright master?' asked Storm a bit worried._

'_Yes everything is just fine,' said the Wolf,' I just am having a bad time right now. Nothing too serious.'_

'_Oh okay. Well I hope you're not angry for much longer,' said Storm._

'_Yeah whatever you say,' said the Wolf._

They arrived at his room and he motions her to go inside. She walked in and saw other Wolves in the room looking at her as she walked inside. They all wore their hoods and robes. She was really nervous. The door closed behind her and the Wolf locked it. She looked at him curiously. The wolf walked past her and gave her a little push as he passed.

'_Why did he do that?' Storm asked herself._

The Wolf sat down at the center of the room and stared at Storm with anger in his eyes. Storm looked around nervously.

"What do you all think?" asked the Wolf to the other wolves in the room.

They all looked at her, examining her every move.

"I don't know," said a wolf on the far left," she is scared right now. I can see her shaking."

"Let's ask her our questions," said another wolf," who will start?"

"I'll start off," said a wolf second from the left," so Storm…how is this Fang you were supposed to get? Is he doing fine?"

Storm looked at him a bit nervously.

'_I don't know,' said Storm,' he wasn't there at the Pizzeria. I tracked down his scent to the Pizzeria, but when I got there he was gone.'_

The middle wolf nodded his head remembering what Hank said.

"Interesting," said the center wolf," so…how was the little conversation with Freddy and the others? Was it a fun conversation? Did you have a fun time planning with them?"

Storm was trying to keep up with his questions.

'_I don't know what you are ta…'_

"Don't give me that crap," shouted the Middle Elder Wolf," answer my question! Did you have a good time over there socializing with your friends!? How did it go planning on helping those stupid animatronics that everyone calls _amazing?_ Did you have a good time planning to overthrow us?"

'_Master please slow down,' said Storm scared,' I have no idea what you are talking about. I never did any of that you just said. Please believe me Master. I don't know anything about th…'_

"Quit lying to me slave!" shouted the Wolf standing up.

Storm looked at him shocked that he called her a _slave. _She was trying to figure out what to say.

'_Master please you have to believe me,' said Storm._

"Why should I Storm? Why should I," said the wolf angrily," I gave you life and you go and do this to me! What were you thinking?"

The wolf was walking towards her. The other Wolves just laughed at Storm. Storm walked backwards scared.

'_Master don't hurt me,' said Storm walking backwards scared out of her mind,' I would never try to overthrow you, honest! Please believe me! I am your most loyal servant!'_

The wolf grabbed Storm by the neck and held her up to the wall. He began growling angrily.

'_Believe me Master,' said Storm trying to break his grip,' I didn't do any of those things! I swear, I would never do that!'_

The wolf threw her across the room. She landed with a hard thud and dragged across the floor. She looked up at him in fear. He looked at her and began shaking his side to side disappointed.

"No…NO," shouted the wolf angrily," I am not going to take anymore of this crap! You shall be punished for your wrong doings. You will no longer be a part of the Legendary Classes. You will be down with those lower class wolves who _love to see a female."_

Storm looked at her boss sadly, and scared.

"Hank, Catty, Cathy, and Candy come over here!" shouted the wolf.

The four animatronics appeared in the doorway.

"Yes Master?" asked Hank.

"Take this mutt down to the basement," said the Wolf," you three girls will give her an unforgettable punishment. Make her pay for what she has done."

The three cats looked at each other shocked. Hank just smiled grimly.

"Yes sir," said Hank," do you want me to help punish her?"

"No thank you Hank," said the Wolf," you've done enough. You will be taking her spot by my side. Congratulations new Legend."

Hank smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Master," said Hank," want me to still escort her down to the basement?"

"Yes then you are free to do whatever you do," said the Wolf.

Hank nodded his head and grabbed Strom by her hood. He dragged her across the floor.

"Wait Master," said Cathy stopping Hank as well," you want us to do what to Storm?"

"Punish her, torture her, beat her, rape her, I don't care. Just make her suffer," said the Wolf sitting down on his chair.

"No means to make you angry sir but I will not punish Storm," said Cathy nodding her head.

The wolf glared at her. The others looked at her. The wolf at the far right stood up.

"You dare defy our orders?" asked the wolf.

"No I don't but she is our friend," said Cathy," friends don't torture each other, rape each other, or do anything harmful to each other. They always stick together and help the others out."

"I don't care if she is your friend," said the Wolf in the middle," she did something bad and now she must suffer for her decision."

"I still refuse to hurt her," said Cathy," she is one of us and she deserves better!"

"Don't you raise your voice at us," said the middle wolf standing up now," you…will do…as we said. You _will _take her down to the basement and punish her. You don't want to get punished yourself do you?"

The wolf circled the three cats with a blade pointed at them.

"No…I don't," said Cathy sighing in sadness.

"And do you want to stay as our ally?" asked the wolf.

"Yes…I do," said Cathy looking down at the ground.

"Good…now go, get out of here," said the wolf sitting back down.

"Yes master," said Cathy bowing down.

The four animatronics escorted Storm to the basement. Hank was leading the group.

'_Hank?' said Storm sadly._

'_What do you want?' asked Hank angrily._

'_If this is the last time we see each other…I wanted to say that…I really enjoyed being with you and…'_

Hank turned around and punched her to the ground with fury in his eyes.

"Don't you dare lie to me," shouted Hank," I know you were with Fang at the Pizzeria! You damn slut! You dare to cheat on me!"

Hank slapped her hard on the face. The three cats could only watch in sadness. Storm was crying. She held her snout and felt oil coming out of her nose and mouth. She looked up at Hank scared.

"Now get up," said Hank continuing to walk. The three cats helped her up. Storm was sobbing in sadness, and fear.

"We're so sorry Storm," said Catty trying to comfort her.

'_I'm so scared right now,' said Storm,' what's going to happen to me? Noone likes me anymore. They see me as an enemy and a stupid mutt."_

"Noone sees you like that Storm," said Candy.

"Shut it back there," said Hank.

They all shut their mouths. Storm continued crying. They passed by the dining area where a bunch of wolves were eating. They all stopped and looked at Storm and laughed. They began throwing food at her. Storm covered herself with her scarf. They passed and finally got to the basement door.

"We're here get inside," said Hank pushing her inside.

Storm landed with a hard thud.

"You won't be needing these," said Hank ripping her hood, scarf, and clothing off.

Storm got into a fetal position and shook in fear.

"I will stay in here and see what happens," said Hank smiling," I need to make sure that she gets punished."

Storm began to cry again.

"Go ahead kittens," said Hank," do your work."

The three cats walked up to Storm with sorrow in their eyes. Storm looked p at them scared. They looked back at her.

"I'm so sorry dear," said Cathy sharpening her claws. Catty and Candy got their claws ready. Storm shut her eyes tightly. The three cats began to attack her. Storm screamed loudly in pain as they scratched, stabbed, and bit her. Hank let in some other wolves to help punish her. Hank laughed at the scene.

"Go ahead and have some fun boys," said Hank. The wolves smirked and went over to Storm.

"We got a surprise for you baby," said a wolf pinning her arms and legs to the ground," open wide. You're gonna have some gun tonight."

Storm screamed as they began to torture her. Hank laughed more and more.

"That's what you get Storm," said Hank," that is what you get."

'_Fang please help me,' cried Storm._

**A/N**

**There is the fifth chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think and leave a review, and favorite, and follow if you liked it. It really helps me a lot. Feel free to PM me or add me on any social website, or app. Just let me know what you want to add me on and I will respond to you. Alright, so that's all for now. See you all later. Peace!**


	6. Torturing Storm

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the very long wait. I was just mad at other people for trying to steal the credit for something **_**I **_**made! Anyways, here is the next chapter. Let me know what you all think. I stayed up extra late to type this to make you all happy. Now I'm gonna be tired as hell at school. I'm gonna get like 5 or 6 hours of sleep. If I'm lucky then 4. So here it is, go ahead and read it. StormxFang forever, am I right? No? Okay.*Explosion* So go ahead and read on. Enjoy!**

**New OC:**

**Beth the White Tiger: Belongs to ShadowBon28**

**Eclipse: Belongs to me**

**There are more OC's, but they will be introduced later, so don't worry everybody if you don't see your OC in here. I still have a couple more to introduce. Alright. Enjoy the chapter.**

[Storm]

She screamed as she was getting scratched, beaten, and forcefully kissed by the wolves. She was stripped naked by Hank, and he watched as the wolves raped her. She didn't enjoy a single thing about it, but the wolves were having the time of their lives. They were fist bumping each other and laughing. Storm was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hank please stop this," said Catty crying.

"Shut up Catty," said Hank angrily," just sit there and be quiet."

Catty shut her mouth and buried her hands in her face. Candy wrapped her in her arms and tried comforting her, but she was crying as well. The three cats just cried and watched as Storm was getting humiliated by the wolves.

"What's wrong legend?" asked a wolf mockingly.

"What happened to the Almighty Storm," said another wolf laughing," aww is she hurt?"

"We can help you some more," said another wolf licking her body," let's finish her boys."

Storm was grunting in exhaustion. She was getting weaker by the second. The wolves let out a little moan as they finished up with her. They all laughed and high fived each other.

"Good work boys," said Hank," you will all be rewarded for your _hard work."_

They all nodded at each other in success.

"That's right boys," said a wolf throwing Storm across the floor," we're gonna get promoted soon, just you wait."

They left the room laughing. Hank smiled at the nearly passed out Storm. He walked up to her and stood above her smiling.

"Feeling better Storm," asked Hank smiling grimly," you're not hurt are you? Oh wait, yes you are. Here, let me help you."

Hank smiled and kicked Storm hard on her stomach. She gasped in pain and hunched into a ball, holding her stomach. She coughed up oil and began crying.

"Hank…please," said Storm holding his leg," don't…torture me…no more…please…I can't handle…it no more."

Storm had tears pouring down her cheeks. Hank just sighed and looked at her.

"Sorry Storm, but this is fun to do," said Hank punching her hard," this is also revenge for cheating on me you bitch! With that stupid Pirate Wolf Fang!"

Hank got on top of her and began punching her repeatedly. Storm covered her face with her arms. Hank continued to punch her. She was weak and couldn't block the punches, so she was getting hit in the face. Hank was burning with fury. He began to punch her harder and harder. Storm got hit hard and became too dazed to move. She just lay there on the ground motionless while Hank kept punching her unconscious body. The three cats saw him punching Storm as she was passed out. Catty gasped and ran towards Hank angrily.

"Catty stay back here," shouted Cathy chasing after her," you'll get punished too if you attack him!"

Catty drew her Katana out and held it out to the side as she ran to Hank. Cathy and Candy were trying to stop her. Hank looked up and saw Catty running at him with her Katana out. Hank smiled and got ready to fight. Catty shouted as she swung the sword at Hank, but was tackled to the ground hard. She grunted in anger and looked up. She saw a white Tiger with a blue bow on her neck, wearing blue shorts, and a black tank top. She pinned Catty down to the ground.

"Beth don't hurt her please," said Candy worriedly.

Beth looked at the two cats and down at Catty. She let go of her and helped her up.

"You better be careful who you attack girls," said Beth," he is the Elder's new servant. You will get in trouble for attacking him, or attacking any of your allies."

The Elder Wolf walked into the basement smiling. He looked at the beaten, and exhausted, Storm lying on the floor motionless. He let out a delighted chuckle.

"Good job Hank," said the Elder Wolf," you did an amazing job punishing her."

"Thanks master," said Hank smiling," what will we do to her now?"

"I wanted to introduce her to my pet, but she can't when she is lifeless," said the Elder Wolf," so just throw her outside in the rain. She will be malfunctioning when the water gets into her system, and she will die from there. Just leave her outside, but first…let's give her a mark of shame."

Hank smiled grimly at that idea.

"Give me the rod," said the Elder Wolf holding his hand out.

Hank grabbed a rod with a jagged "s" on it.**(Sort of like the Skrillex "S")**

Storm opened her eyes slowly. She saw Hank walk in the room with a blazing rod with the letter "s" on it. She began to panic, and tried to get up. She stopped when two hooded wolves grabbed her and held her up. They held her still so that they can brand her. Storm shook violently trying to break loose. The Elder grabbed the rod and walked over to Storm.

"Time we gave you the mark of shame," said the Elder," you will be shunned and forgotten of. Noone will remember you anymore. You're now nothing but a talking, and moving, piece of metal."

Storm began whimpering in sadness as he put the rod up to her.

"Master…please don't…I'm telling the truth," cried Storm in sorrow," I swear…I didn't do any of that stuff…no master…NO DON'T…AAAAHHHH!"

The Elder Wolf stuck the rod on her right breast permanently marking her. Storm screamed loudly in agony as her suit and endoskeleton burned. He laughed at her pain filled cries. He moved the rod up to her face. Storm was still screaming from the mark on her breast. It stung so much. She looked up at the Elder sadly.

"Please I'm telling the truth," said Storm," I didn't do any of that. Please believe me-AAAAHHHHH!"

The Elder Wolf placed the rod on her right eye bringing her immense pain as her eye was burning out. Her systems were going crazy as more heat was added. Storm screamed louder than anything. The pain was too much for her to handle, so she passed out. The Elder Wolf took the rod off of her eye and watched her head hang limp. He smiled at his work.

"I knew you were weak," said the Elder," can't take a boiling rod to the eye. So pathetic. Take her outside, and just leave her to die out. You boys have done well."

Hank nodded his head and walked over to the unconscious Storm.

The three cats began crying in sadness knowing they couldn't do anything. Hank and another black wolf, Eclipse, grabbed Storm by her legs and dragged her upstairs. Her head hit the corners of the steps repetitively. Hank and Eclipse laughed as they heard her head hit the steps again and again.

"Oh we are so sorry," laughed Hank looking at the limp Storm," we will be more careful next time."

They rounded a corner and her forehead hit the sharp edge hard. Her endoskeleton cracked a bit, making her leak oil out of her forehead. The two wolves laughed.

"Once again we're sorry," said Eclipse this time opening the back door.

"We'll make you feel better," said Hank as they lifted her up and rocked her back and forth," you'll enjoy the rain. It's very lovely."

They flung her out the back door and she landed on the wet grass. She lay there motionless as the rain fell on her. Hank and Eclipse fist bumped each other laughing.

"It was nice knowing you," said Hank closing the door.

Storm lay there as the water made its way inside of her.

[Foxy, Vixey, Fang and Marionette/Mike]

A truck drove fast down the street and drove towards Jeremy's house. Fang was in the passenger seat holding onto the roof of the truck, and his seat for dear life. Mike was driving the truck fast to his house. Foxy and Vixey were in the back seats of the truck.

"Slow down Mikey," said Fang," you're getting me very nervous right now."

"Shut up Fang it's not easy to drive when you're like eight or ten feet tall!" shouted Mike as he turned a corner, taking out the street light.

"Ye just destroyed that str…"

"Shut up Fang! I'll fix that later!" Mike interrupted.

They drove past a red light.

'_We're almost there Mike,' said Marionette._

"Sounds good," said Mike turning another corner, taking out a Fire Hydrant.

"Now ye…"

"I'LL FIX IT, NOW SHUT UP!"

They drove faster and faster down the street. Fang closed his eyes and sensed Storm fading out. His eyes shot open in fear.

"Drive faster Mikey," shouted Fang," she's dying."

"I'm going, I'm going!" said Mike scared now.

He picked up his speed.

'_Slow down,' said Marionette,' the house is coming up.'_

Mike slammed on the brakes hard. The truck flipped over and began rolling towards Jeremy's house. Fang was screaming in fear. Foxy and Vixey were laughing, they were having the time of their lives. Marionette and Mike just talked to each other.

'_Damn that was a good technique Mike,' said Marionette complimenting him._

"Thanks Marionette," said Mike," I should've added more kick to it."

'_Eh, true that,' said Marionette._

The truck landed on its wheels and was in the middle of the street. It was full of dents and scratches. Fang made a huge dent in the roof for holding it too hard. Foxy and Vixey were giggling in joy. Mike looked in front of him for a little while. Then he looked at Fang with a smile on his face.

"Perfect parking!" shouted Mike.

Fang looked at him angrily. He sensed Storm dying out. He gasped and opened the door quickly. He ran towards her scent. He felt her on the other side of the house. He ran to the back of the house worried. Marionette followed him to the back of the house. Marionette blocked any animatronics that may be able to sense them. They hopped over the fence and saw a motionless body on the ground. Fang gasped and ran up to her, covering her with a warm cloth. He wrapped it around her and lifted her up. He ran back to the truck fast. Marionette watched around them to make sure nothing was watching.

"Hang in here Storm," said Fang sadly," you'll be okay. Don't worry. I'll take care of ye."

An animatronic wearing a hood watched the animatronics go to the truck with Storm. It had green reptile eyes. It stood at eight feet tall. It looked behind him to see if anything else was around. He looked back at the animatronics and went out of the darkness and looked at Marionette. He hissed and a long sticky, tongue-like chain, shot out of his mouth and wrapped around Marionette's sweater that Julisa gave him. Marionette stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the sticky chain that was ruining his sweater. Marionette looked up at the lizard animtronic angrily. The Lizard's eyes widened in fear.

"You're ruining Julisa's gift to me," said Marionette grabbing the chain, and pulling out a long thick string. He flung it towards the Lizard, making the string wrap around his neck. The Lizard tried to call for help, but Marionette pulled the Lizard towards him hard. The Lizard shrieked as it flew towards Marionette. Marionette punched the Lizard animatronic hard on the face, ripping the Lizard's head off of its body. The Lizard fell to the ground limp, and twitching. Marionette smirked and threw the head to the floor and slid the chain off of him. He ran to the truck, and got in. He started the truck and drove off knocking over a stop sign. The Elder Wolves watched them leave.

"Not bad from our old friend Marionette," said one of the Elder Wolves.

"What did you expect from him," said another Wolf," he's a great fighter."

"That's true," said the Wolf in the middle.

"Usually we'd send someone after them, but let them have Storm," said the main leader wolf," she's nothing to us anyways."

"agreed," said another wolf as they walked in the house.

"She will have a battle with that wolf Dust anyways," said the Elder Wolf," we can give him some luck and control him. I want her dead."

"Leave that to me," said another Elder," I can easily take over his mind and guide him."

"You can go ahead and do whatever you want," said the middle wolf," you are also an Elder."

"I know that," replied the Elder.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Freddy and the others were chatting with each other until they heard an engine running. They looked outside and saw a truck driving fast towards them.

"Here we go again," said Freddy annoyed.

"Here we go what again?" asked Dust.

The truck drove right through the front doors, breaking them.

"Damnit Marionette," shouted Mr. Fazbear," I just fixed the last door you broke!"

Marionette, Foxy, Vixey, and Fang got out of the truck. Fang was carrying Storm out of the truck. Dust's eyes shot open as he grabbed his katana out. Fang growled at him and hid her. Dust looked at him shocked.

"What are you doing Fang," asked Dust," why is she here? She is the enemy! We must kill her!"

"Touch her and I'll kill ye," said Fang angrily," she is hurt can't ye see? Now get out of my way!"

"Can't do Fang," said Dust pointing his sword at Storm," not before I kill Storm."

Fang and Dust growled at each other. Marionette separated them both.

"Shut up both of you," said Marionette," let's help her. She needs help from us. Come on Toy Freddy, Freddy, and Golden Freddy. Help me out."

"Can do," said Toy Freddy.

The three Freddys walked with Marionette to backstage. Fang followed closely behind. Dust looked at them shocked.

"What the hell," said Dust confused," she's the en…that's stupid…That is a bunch of bull!"

Marionette looked at him.

"Calm down Dust," said Marionette," she needs our help, and we can't just leave her in this state."

"She's the fucking enemy," said Dust angrily putting his katana away," let the bad guys deal with that whore! She can go die in a ditch for all I care! We have to kill her now!"

"We're not gonna kill her Dust," shouted Marionette coldly," she is our friend! So…we will do all it takes to help her out. Understand?"

"No that's bullsh…"

"Understand?"

"No, she is the ene…"

"UNDERSTAND!?" snapped Marionette.

Dust stayed silent and sighed in irritation. Marionette looked at him angrily.

"I understand," said Dust angry.

"Good…now go and hang out while we help her," said Marionette walking into backstage. Dust was boiling with anger. He grabbed his head in anger. He shouted loudly in the air and slammed his fist into the wall, making a small hole. Mr. Fazbear and Balloon Boy rolled their eyes.

"We gotta do things ourselves huh?" asked Mr. Fazbear looking at Balloon Boy.

"Tell me about it," said Balloon Boy.

Dust walked outside in the rain. He put his hood over his head and stared up into the sky. He took deep breathes thinking about Ash.

'_All that anger and nowhere to release it,' said a voice in Dust's head._

Dust looked around him trying to figure out who said that.

'_I'm in your head,' said the voice,' I am a powerful being. Much more powerful than you, and Storm, and all of the legends. I want to help you out with something.'_

"And that is?" asked Dust curiously.

'_I want to help you kill Storm,' said the voice,' slowly…painfully…and violently.'_

Dust smiled at that comment. He let out a little chuckle.

"That sounds like it'd be fun," said Dust stretching," how will that happen?"

'_I will give you some power that'll be too much for Storm to handle,' said the voice,' you will for sure win, and Storm will be no more.'_

"I love the sound of that," said Dust pulling his katana out and looking at its shiny blade.

"When can we kill her?" asked Dust.

'_Let's start today,' said the voice,' but you will have to let me get into your head completely, so that I may be able to give you the power.'_

Dust thought about it for a minute.

"Fine," said Dust," but don't try nothing funny cause I will find you and make you suffer."

_Can do,' said the voice going deeper into Dust's mind._

Dust shivered in a pain a bit. He opened his eyes and his iris's were gone. His pupils were the only things visible. Dust looked up into the sky and laughed grimly.

"I'm coming for you Storm," said Dust looking into the Pizzeria smiling insanely.

**A/N**

**There it is guys! The 6****th**** chapter! Let me know what you guys think. What are you afraid might happen? Who do you think will win the fight? Will Dust succeed in killing Storm? Find out in the next chapter! Alright, so peace guys. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, or crying…alright, so see you all later. Peace!:3**


	7. New Friend, Fang and Storm's Daughter?

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! How are all of you? Hope you said good, if it's bad then I hope this will change your mood, or read Fnaf: Foxy in Love. That always seems to cheer people up!:3 Alright, so here is the 7****th**** chapter. A lot of you hate Dust right now, and this will make you hate him more. The owner of Dust, ItalianGod22 said if you want to complain about him then feel free to talk to him, otherwise, post it in the review. Alright, so I don't want to hold you all back from reading this. Enjoy!:3**

**New OC:**

**Again: Bulldozer belongs to SALEM1987**

**Storm Jr.: Belongs to Isis0107**

**I am still accepting OC's so don't get angry yet.**

**Alright Enjoy!**

[Backstage]

Storm lay on the table unconscious. Fang was tapping his fingers on the table nervously. He looked at Storm sadly.

'_I hope I'm not too late,' thought Fang._

Marionette looked at the troubled Fang and sighed.

"Fang go outside," said Marionette," I don't want you in here for this."

Fang sighed in sadness and nodded his head.

"Alright Marionette," said Fang standing up," promise me she'll be okay."

Marionette sighed and looked at him for a second.

"I promise she will be okay," said Marionette with a smile," and while you're out there…give this to Mr. Fazbear and help him put it inside of Bulldozer please."

Marionette handed him a new energy orb, bigger than the others since he was a giant. Fang smiled at the thought of seeing a giant for his first time.

"Sure thing mate," said Fang walking out of the room and running towards Mr. Fazbear and the built Bulldozer. Mr. Fazbear smiled when he saw Fang and the orb.

Dust was at the front doors looking outside. He heard Fang and turned to look at him. Fang looked at him curiously.

'_His eyes look different,' thought Fang._

"Whew, that is a big orb right there," said Mr. Fazbear," this will sure power up Bulldozer. This is also heavy, can you help me out Fang?"

"Yes sir," said Fang grabbing the orb and lifting it up for him, he had to climb a ladder," I got it. Where do I put it?"

"Right in the chest in the little opening with the wires and claws sticking out," said Mr. Fazbear guiding Fang," right there, yes! You got it?"

"Yes sir," said Fang hopping down from the ladder.

"Now let's shoot this baby up with some electricity," said Mr. Fazbear pulling a lever. Bulldozer was shot with a million bolts of electricity. Bulldozer began shaking all over the place as he was getting powered up. Then the whole Pizzeria blacked out. All the animatronics looked around wondering what happened. In the backstage Freddy instantly began playing his song that he'd always play when the Security Guard used up his power. Freddy hit himself on the side of the head a couple times making the song stop.

"Well damn," said Mr. Fazbear," we lost power. That's awesome, just awesome."

The power turned back on and the Pizzeria lit up again.

"Okay never mind we're good," said Mr. Fazbear.

They all surrounded Bulldozer wondering if he was alive. Fang looked at the front doors and Dust was gone. Fang's eyes widened in confusion.

'_What the hell,' said Fang._

The two Chicas leaned over him examining him. They shrugged and walked away.

"We're gonna need more power heh heh," said Toy Chica rubbing her feather hands together.

"No ye don't," said Foxy grabbing her," he's waking up."

They stopped and looked at Bulldozer. They saw steam come out of his nose. They all heard air pumps, and pressure points working inside of him. His eyes opened and were glowing bright blue. His fur suit was bloodshot red. They all stared in awe as he began to attempt to move. They heard the sound of the endoskeleton working, and the nuts and bolts tightening. Bulldozer blew steam out of his nose and sat up right. He got stuck in that position.

"Come on ye big animal," said Fang," yer almost there. Just rest your foot flat on the ground and then do the other one, and push your self up with your arms."

Bulldozer looked at him scanning him.

'_He's friendly big guy, now come on! Stand up. Do what the little wolf told to do,' said a voice inside his head, it was his other personality._

Bulldozer looked down at Fang and nodded his head. He laid his feet flat on the ground and pushed himself upward. He stumbled a bit, but then finally got his balance. They all stared in awe as he stood tall. He stood at 12 feet tall, and muscular. He felt two things climbing up his legs. It was Chica and Toy Chica. They went up to his horns and swung on them.

"I like this big guy," said Chica hanging upside down from it. Foxy Jr. chuckled at her childish act.

"Yeah he's cool," said Toy Chica swinging back and forth.

Fang smiled at the giant, but then focused back on Dust.

"Where did that damn Wolf go off to?" Fang muttered to himself searching for him.

"So how's she looking?" asked Dust behind Marionette.

Marionette looked up in surprise and looked at Dust. The three Freddys looked at him surprised as well.

"How'd you do that," said Marionette," nobody can sneak in a room I'm in without me sensing them."

"Let's just say I have a little _trick _up my sleeves," said Dust smiling grimly. He looked at Storm and began to breathe uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with your eyes dude," asked Mike," you could just see your pupil. Where's the iris?"

"Something that you don't need to know all about," said Dust annoyed," now why don't we take a look at this _almighty Storm."_

'_Look at her right side, and her right eye,' said the Elder in his head,' it's gonna make you laugh.'_

Dust looked down at her, but she was covered in the blanket to warm her up, and keep her dry.

'_She's covered up,' said Dust._

'_Well darn. Wait until she wakes up,' said the voice._

Marionette eyed him suspiciously.

'_You have that feeling too?' asked Freddy._

'_That he's talking to someone in his head?' finished Golden Freddy._

'_Yes I am, but…I can't get into his head,' said Marionette shocked,' nothing can keep me out of their head, and it's troubling me.'_

Dust just eyed them curiously.

"How about you guys finish while I wait outside?" asked Dust leaving the room.

"You should've stayed out there to begin with," said Marionette frustrated.

They continued to help Storm when Dust left. Dust walked out of the room smiling. Fang grabbed him by the shoulders and made him face him.

"What were ye doing in there lady?" asked Fang with anger in his eyes.

Dust pushed him away from him.

"Checking on your girlfriend, and wait till she wakes up so I can slaughter her," said Dust.

Fang growled at him angrily. Bulldozer watched the two wolves fight and saw Dust. He scanned him to see who he was. He did not know this person and started walking towards him. Mr. Fazbear watched the giant walk to Dust.

"There he goes," said Mr. Fazbear happily," he's working, and living. A new attraction to our Pizzeria."

Fang and Dust both stared at each other angrily.

'_Come on Dust,' said the voice in his head,' you can take one this foolish Pirate Wolf can't you?'_

"I sure can," said Dust daringly.

'_Then finish him and be done with it,' said the voice,' make him suffer the same fate that Storm will. Show me what you will do to Storm.'_

"With pleasure," said Dust grabbing his katana but stopped when he saw a giant hoof land right in front of him, nearly crushing him. Dust's heart jumped in fear. He looked up at the giant bull.

"You scared me you big grouch," said Dust letting the katana go," don't do that again."

Bulldozer picked him up and lifted him up off the ground. He blew smoke out of his nose and in Dust's face. Dust began coughing as he was surrounded by smoke. Dust gulped in fear as the bull raised him higher.

"Come on Bulldozer put him down," said Fang tapping his leg," he's friendly, he's with us. Don't hurt him, or worse…kill him."

Bulldozer became happy at the sound that he was a friendly. Bulldozer hugged Dust tightly. Dust grumbled as his breath was squeezed out of him. The animatronics let out a little giggle. Bulldozer set him down. Dust wasn't angry no more. He was more excited now.

"Gentle giant aren't you," said Dust standing up and dusting himself off," you're cool with me."

Bulldozer puffed outward and nodded his head.

"Marionette will give him his voice box as soon as he is done aiding Storm," said Mr. Fazbear. Then the backstage door opened up and the three Freddys walked out of the room.

"Fang go help your girlfriend out," said Toy Freddy," she's still a bit weak, but she should recover real soon."

Fang's ears perked up and he ran to backstage. He saw Storm sitting up on the table crying. Fang walked up to her smiling in joy that she is alive. Storm saw him and gasped. She tried to stand up but fell down. Fang caught her in time and they looked at each other happily. Fang hugged Storm and felt her shivering. Fang grabbed the blanket and wrapped Storm in it. He helped her up and aided her as she walked.

"I got ye Storm," said Fang wrapping his arm around her," I got ye. Come on let's…what is that?"

Fang looked at her bran marking on her right eye. Storm looked down sadly.

"No…no they didn't…did they…"

"Yes they did," interrupted Storm sobbing," they branded me on my breasts, and my right eye. I have a scar on it now. It hurt so much."

Fang hugged her tightly as she cried on him.

'_I'm going to kill those assholes for what they did to Storm,' thought Fang angrily._

"Come on let's get ye out of this room," said Fang aiding her outside of the room.

The animatronics looked at Fang and Storm walk out of the room. Storm looked very weak. Fang noticed her nearly stumbling, so he carried her bridal style.

'_Now look at her right sides,' said the Elder._

Dust looked at Storm's right eye and saw that a scar.

'_It looks like an S,' said Dust._

'_It is an S,' said the Elder,' it stands for Slave. She is a slave. She was raped, beaten, clawed, stabbed, and branded.'_

Dust began laughing at Storm humorously. Storm looked at Dust crying. She couldn't fight him, or be angry at him, right now.

'_I'm too weak to fight, or be angry,' thought Storm,' he'd kill me if I fought in this state.'_

Storm buried her head in Fang's chest. Dust was laughing so hard he fell to the ground and began rolling around.

"Oh my god! The almighty and all legendary Storm got her ass tortured and raped and…HA HA HA…branded like a-like a-HA HA-like a cow!" shouted Dust laughing.

Dust was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Storm just began to sob uncontrollably. The other animatronics looked at him angrily. Fang looked at him with rage. Dust just ignored him and continued laughing.

"You are so pathetic that you can't fight off a bunch of wolves and some cats." Dust says putting a cowbell on her," now MOO bitch, and eat grass! HA HA HA!"

Fang was boiling with anger and he spun around planting his foot into Dust's face. Dust went flying to the wall and smashed it hard. Dust just continued laughing.

"Is that all you got?" asked Dust standing up and dusting himself off.

"Ye better stand down or I'll _really _hurt ye badly," warned Fang looking at him.

"Ha ha! Fight me you won't," said Dust putting his fists up.

"You're lucky I didn't go full power on that kick," said Fang walking away," you would've been dead with broken bones throughout your body."

Fang nuzzled Storm passionately comforting her. Storm sniffed and wiped her oil tears with her hands. She smiled at Fang and snuggled up to him and smelled him.

'_He smells so good,' said Storm smiling,' I hope he will like our ch…huh!'_

Storm thought of her daughter Storm Jr., or Juniourita.

"She's still at that horrible place," said Storm out loud worriedly.

All the animatronics, Dust, and Mr. Fazbear looked at her puzzled.

"Who is at what horrible place?" asked Vixey.

"My daughter Storm Jr., and she's very important to me," said Storm sadly.

All the animatronics looked at each other worried.

[Jeremy's House: Storm's Room]

Storm Jr. hid in the closet, curled up into a little ball. She was full of fear as she heard the door open, and footsteps coming closer. She had a tear flowing down her eye. She put on her hood that her mom gave her. The closet door opened and she gasped and shielded her with her arms.

"Storm Jr. it's just me Catty," said Catty calming her," come on. I need to get you out of here. Follow me."

"Where's my mom?" asked Storm Jr.

Catty sighed in sadness.

"She was sent to exile, and death," said Catty sadly," and they branded her with the mark of a slave, but she was saved by your father Fang, and his friends."

"My father," said Storm standing up," I never got to meet him. Mom always said how handsome, and great he was, and how polite and gentle he is."

"I'm sure he will be just as surprised as you are," said Catty with a smile," now come on. Let's go and get you out of here."

They got up and ran to the door. They stopped when they saw Hank and the Elder Wolf in the doorway smiling at them.

"You're not leaving are you?" asked the Elder Wolf with a smile.

"We don't want to stay here with you you monster," said Storm Jr.

"Ah Storm," said the Elder Wolf," I was looking for you. Wow how much you grew. Your mother is gone."

"Yeah I know I've heard," said Storm angrily.

"Now don't get angry at me," said the Elder Wolf," she deserved every single bit of that punishment."

"No she didn't deserve that," shouted Storm angrily making her fists into ice.

The Elder Wolf just smiled at her anger. Catty slowly reached for her katana. The Elder Wolf let out a chuckle.

"Come on Storm," said the Elder Wolf," you wouldn't get mad at your own father would you?"

Storm's eyes widened in shock. Catty's eyes widened in anger. She drew her katana out and held it in front of her. She brought Storm Jr. behind her.

"He's LYING!" shouted Catty.

"Please I assure you, I am not lying," said the Elder walking closer to them.

"Yes you are," shouted Catty," her father is Fang! And he's gonna kill you for what you've done."

'_Freeze the wall behind you,' said Catty in Storm's head._

Storm Jr. nodded her head and went to the wall making it extremely cold. The Elder Wolf laughed some more.

"You can't escape from her girls," said the Elder Wolf," just give up already."

Catty looked back at Storm Jr. who nodded at her. Catty looked back at the Elder Wolf.

"We will never give up!" shouted Catty swinging her sword at the frozen wall, breaking it down. She put her hood over her head, and grabbed Storm. They both jumped out of the house and landed on the ground. The Elder Wolf growled angrily and ran after them. Storm Jr. helped Catty up, and they looked at the Elder Wolf jump down too.

"Go get out of here," said Catty grabbing her sword," let's go."

They both ran out of the backyard and away from Jeremy's House. The Elder Wolf threw a knife at them. Catty turned around and blocked them with her katana, and then continued running away. The Elder Wolf teleported in front of them.

"Go and follow your father's scent," said Catty," I'll take care of the Elder."

"No I'm not leaving you," said Storm Jr. grabbing her hand," you're coming with me to be safe."

The Elder pulled out two blades and smiled grimly. Storm Jr. covered her right arm with ice, and made it sharp at the end. She made a sword made of ice that covered her arm. The Elder attacked the two females. Catty swung her katana at a fast speed, and Storm Jr. attacked him from the back. Storm Jr. tripped him and swung her ice sword down at him. He moved out of the way and kicked Storm back. Catty swung her katana at the Elder, but he blocked it. Storm broke the tip of her ice sword and threw it at the Elder Wolf. It hit him in the back. The Elder Wolf let go of Catty and held his back.

"Come on Catty!" shouted Storm Jr.

The Elder Wolf pulled the ice blade out of him and laughed.

"You're improving Storm," said the Elder Wolf watching them run off," your mother has taught you well."

'_Eclipse, go and fetch me some nice fresh cut up cat,' said the Elder Wolf to the Eclipse._

'_Yes boss,' said Eclipse as he ran out of the house wearing his hood and black scarf. He ran quickly towards Catty and Storm Jr._

"I need to go and check up on our little wolf Dust," said the Elder walking back in the house.

He walked up to his room and saw Dust in the Pizzeria sharpening his katana.

"Strike her when she is in a good open space," said the Elder Wolf," make sure that Fang and the others are distracted. Make something break, or make that big fellow break something by telling him that this needs to be broken or something. That big Bull is dumb, so just get him to do something that'll distract the others."

'_Got it,' said Dust._

"How's our little toy doing?" asked the Elder Wolf.

"He's a good listener," said the Elder Wolf," he should be getting the job done in no time."

**A/N**

**Alright everyone. There is the 7****th**** chapter. Let me know what you all think so far. How do you feel about Dust? Do you want Dust to succeed in killing Storm? Will Storm Jr. and Catty make it alive, or at least one of them? Find out in the next chapter(s)! Alright, so see you all later. If you have any questions about anything feel free to ask in the reviews, or PM me, and I will respond. Aright everyone. Peace!**


	8. Night of Terror

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! Here is the 8****th**** chapter! Let me know what you all think about it, and if you have any questions then ask away!:3 Alright, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, or cry, or however you feel. I will be playing games on Steam if anyone wants to join me!:3 I will leave my Steam Account at the very end of the chapter. Alright so I hope you enjoy the chapter!:D**

[Storm Jr. and Catty]

They were running away from the animatronic wolf, Eclipse, as he was gaining on them fast. Eclipse smiled as he was getting nearer and nearer. Eclipse pulled out a blade and dragged it on the floor. Catty looked back at Eclipse and was getting worried. They were following Storm's scent, and her father's. Storm Jr. was excited to see her father after so long. Catty smiled as the scents got stronger.

"We're almost there Storm," said Catty excitedly as the Pizzeria came into view," it's not too far from here."

Eclipse put his blade away and pulled out a knife and threw it at Catty. Catty ran faster along with Storm Jr. Storm Jr. held Catty's hand, but then felt her hand leave hers. Catty let out a shout of pain and fell to the ground holding her leg. The knife went through her calf and prevented her front walking.

"Catty!" shouted Storm Jr. running to save her friend.

"No Storm get out of here," shouted Catty struggling to stand up," go to the Pizzeria with your mother! Just leave me, I can hold him off! Go and get some help!"

"No I'm not leaving you," said Storm Jr.

"Get out of here," shouted Catty louder this time, and pulling her katana out," now! I'll try and hold him off!"

Catty spun around and swung her sword. Eclipse jumped in the air and swung his sword down at her. The swords clashed together and made sparks fly. Catty gritted her teeth in anger as her arms trembled. Eclipse was stronger than Catty, but that isn't stopping her. Catty swiped his sword to the side and spun around and slashed Eclipse's stomach with her katana. Eclipse held his stomach and laughed. Catty slashed his face and began swinging her sword rapidly at him. Eclipse blocked her attacks and kicked her back.

"You're a fool for betraying us," said Eclipse in a deep strong voice," now you'll pay. I can't wait to tear your skin off of your body slowly."

Catty struggled to stand up again. Her wound wasn't on her side in this battle. She finally stood up and limped on her right leg. Catty had a tear forming in her eye. She held her sword up and got into a defensive stance.

"I won't let you hurt Storm or my friend anymore!" shouted Catty angrily.

"Is that so?" asked Eclipse charging at her.

[Storm Jr.]

She ran as fast as she could to the Pizzeria. She looked back and saw Catty kicked to the ground. She got worried and picked up her speed.

"You're not gonna die Catty," said Storm Jr.," I'll get help, just you wait!"

[Storm]

Storm was resting in Fang's arms, and on his lap. She was fast asleep in his warm embrace. Fang smiled down at Storm as she slept.

'_She's so beautiful when she sleeps,' said Fang to himself,' I really miss her. I remember her saying her child…is she…already taken by another wolf? I hope she isn't.'_

Fang picked up a scent and he looked up curiously. He felt Storm wake up in his arms and look outside the Pizzeria doors. They both looked outside and searched for something. They didn't exactly know what it was, but they were curious to find out. Fang lifted Storm and walked to the front doors so he, and she, could get a better view. They saw a white Wolf running their way. She was yelling towards them.

"What is she saying?" asked Fang.

"I think she is calling for help," said Storm taking in the scent again, then her eyes shot open," that's our daughter. Oh our little Storm, she's in trouble!"

Fang looked at her worried. Fang opened the front doors and the wind blew inside of the Pizzeria. The others looked at Fang and Storm curiously.

"Hey Fang what's the problem?" asked Foxy.

[Storm Jr.]

She came up to the doors and barreled through them. They shattered to the ground and Storm Jr. ran in crying. She saw her mother being carried by another wolf. She didn't know exactly who this wolf was but she didn't trust him. Fang rested Storm gently on the ground and helped Storm catch her balance.

"Mom!" shouted Storm Jr. hugging her mother crying.

"Oh I was so worried about you," said Storm with tears flowing down her cheeks," that Elder Wolf could've killed you."

Fang walked towards the them. Storm looked at him and moved her mother behind her to protect her.

"Stay away from my mother!" shouted Storm Jr. jumping towards Fang with her leg in front of her. Fang's eyes widened and he ducked down. Storm Jr. missed and spun around with her leg in the air ready for a kick. Fang caught her leg and pushed it away.

"Whoa little one," said Fang holding her back," calm down now."

Storm Jr. looked at Fang and began to calm down some as she looked into his eyes, and at his face.

'_He looks so much like me,' said Storm Jr. as she looked at him longer,' is he…he's my…'_

"Storm stop it, he's your father!" said Storm.

Storm Jr. stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Fang wide-eyed, and back at her mother.

"Father," said Storm Jr. looking at Fang with wide-eyes," you're my…father?"

Fang looked to the side uncomfortable.

"Well I don't know," said Fang to the wide-eyed young wolf," I don't remember much…I remember walking with your mother in the night and stared at the beautiful lights in the night sky. That was the last time I saw her because I passed out after trying to catch her scarf that blew away in the wind and…"

"Daddy!" shouted Storm Jr. jumping on Fang and hugging him. She was crying in joy. Fang was surprised at the sudden outburst. He was debating whether or not to hug her. He didn't hold back and just hugged her back. He had a huge smile on his face. Storm smiled when she saw them get along together. Fang brought her into the hug as well. Storm Jr. separated from the hug.

"Mom, dad, we have to go and help Catty," said Storm Jr. worriedly," they sent Eclipse after us and now she is fighting him. They're right out there in the rain fighting right now. We have to help her! She saved me!"

Storm and Fang looked at each other worriedly.

Bulldozer overheard the talk and looked outside. He squinted his eyes and saw a Cat animatronic get flung across the street and hit a wall. She was cut up badly. Bulldozer's eyes widened as he saw this. Bulldozer stood up and ran towards the scene. Mr. Fazbear and the others watched him running.

"Look at that guy go," said Mr. Fazbear," this guy is awesome!"

Bulldozer broke through the front doors. Mr. Fazbear's smile slowly faded to a frown.

"Well…damn it man," said Mr. Fazbear walking to his office to get new windows and doors.

[Catty]

She was crawling to her katana crying. She was stained with her own oil. She had gashes across her body. The rain washed away her oil on the street. She grabbed her katana and turned around slowly. Eclipse punched her in the face and made her drop her sword again. He picked her up and threw her across the street. Catty slid across the floor. She couldn't open her right eye because she was beaten. Eclipse slammed his foot on her stomach making her cringe in pain. He lifted his sword and punctured her suit, and exoskeleton. Catty screamed in agony. Eclipse smiled at her cries of pain.

"I love it when you scream like that," said Eclipse smiling insanely," I want to hear you scream louder though."

Eclipse put his foot on her knee and pressed down hard until he heard a snap. He snapped her knee down. Catty screamed so loud you can hear her a mile away. Eclipse laughed as she screamed. Catty was sobbing in pain and sadness knowing she will die soon.

"Does it feel good Catty," said Eclipse leaning closer to Catty's face," does it feel good to be broken and tortured? Let me hear it. Let me hear your screams!"

Eclipse raises his claws in the air and stabs Catty in the chest with them. He grabs her endoskeleton's ribs and snapped three of them. Catty screamed much louder and was crying loudly. Her knee and chest was throbbing with pain. She began to pass out from all the pain.

"Oh don't fall asleep now," said Eclipse," we still have more to do together. You thought Storm's punishment was bad? Oh baby I'm a billion times worse than those wolves! Now feel the wrath of the mighty Eclipse."

Eclipse pulled out a cylinder shaped object. Catty looked at it dazed.

"You see this little sucker?" asked Eclipse holding it closer for Catty to see.

Catty's vision was becoming blurry and her hearing was fading out.

"This baby is called an EMP," said Eclipse smiling grimly," and we all know what EMP's do to machines."

Catty was panicking and tried to stand up, but it hurt just to move. Catty could only sit against the wall and cry. Catty sobbed in fear and sadness.

"P-please…Eclipse…d-don't do…this…to me," said Catty crying in sadness.

"Oh, but I want to do this," said Eclipse laughing," I want to hear the way you scream as this thing kills you slowly and painfully."

Catty was crying uncontrollably. The ground shook a bit and Eclipse looked up curiously. He looked to the right and saw a giant Bull running at him roaring. Eclipse's eyes widened and he threw the EMP at him. Bulldozer kept running, and the EMP hit him. Bulldozer just kept on running.

"That's impossible," said Eclipse pulling out another EMP and throwing it at Bulldozer," this thing better go down."

Bulldozer was hit again and grunted in anger. He smashed through a car and sent it flying at Eclipse. Eclipse screamed and jumped out of the way. Eclipse landed on the ground and pulled out his blade. Bulldozer just laughed at him. Eclipse looked at his blade and Bulldozer nervously.

"Uhh…this won't do any good," said Eclipse tossing the blade to the ground and smiling nervously," hey big guy. How are you on this wonderful evening? You know I was just about to leave, but I just wanted to show you how much I love that look on you. Maybe you'd look better with a good HAIRCUT!"

Eclipse pulled out a machete and charged at Bulldozer. Bulldozer ran at him bashing through parked cars and trucks. Eclipse jumped over him and slashed Bulldozer's head. Bulldozer stopped running and felt his head. Eclipse landed on the ground and faced Bulldozer smiling. Bulldozer growled and turned around to face Eclipse. Eclipse's smile faded.

"Well damn," said Eclipse getting into a defensive stance.

'_I'll have to fight smart with this one,' said Eclipse to himself,' he's not veryu fast, so his weakness would be speed…but…his strength is well beyond mine, so watch out for his punches and kicks. I got it!'_

Eclipse ran towards Bulldozer quickly with his sword ready to attack. Bulldozer just smirked and grabbed a light pole and swung it at Eclipse. He hit Eclipse across the street far as if he were a baseball. Eclipse was hit across four blocks until a building stopped him. Eclipse hit the wall hard, making a huge hole in the wall. Eclipse's eyes were wide in shock.

"Holy…crap," said Eclipse falling to the ground.

Bulldozer puffed out smoke and looked down at Catty who was on the ground sobbing. She was leaking oil and couldn't move or function properly. She looked up at Bulldozer scared. She gritted her teeth as she tried to breathe, but her broken endoskeleton didn't let her. Bulldozer looked at her sadly.

"Help me," whispered Catty scared.

Bulldozer looked at her in sorrow and bent down to pick her up. Catty got more scared.

"Please…someone help…me," said Catty quieter this time.

Bulldozer looked down at her not knowing what to do.

'_It's okay. Hey, it's okay,' said Bulldozer in a soft caring voice in Catty's head,' I can't talk. I don't have a voice box, so I communicate with my mind. I won't hurt her. Please, let me help.'_

Catty looked at him scared, but then nodded her head. Bulldozer reached down to pick her up. When he wrapped his hands around her chest, she whimpered in pain. Bulldozer removed his hand immediately after hearing her pain filled cry. Bulldozer looked around scared that he might kill her. He calmed down and gently put his hands to her sides. She looked at him scared of the pain she will feel.

'_Just relax,' said Bulldozer gently,' I got you. Just relax and everything will be okay.'_

Catty closed her eyes sadly and nodded her head that she understood. Bulldozer smiled that she understood him and gently put his hands under her and lifted her up. Catty had her eyes closed in fear. Bulldozer held her in his hands gently and made his way to the Pizzeria very careful not to hurt her. Catty trembled in his hands.

"Th…tha…thank…y-you," said Catty a bit happily.

Bulldozer smiled when he heard her voice a bit more relaxed. He walked through the broken front doors and took her to Marionette. Marionette gasped when he saw her in her broken state.

"Oh poor thing," said Marionette," she must be in so much distress."

Storm Jr. gasped when she saw Catty and ran to her. Storm saw her friend and gasped as well, but couldn't run just yet. Dust saw Catty and saw her as another enemy. He pulled out his katana and charged at Catty shouting. The other animatronics tried to stop him, but he was too fast. Foxy and Vixey caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. Dust got angry and shouted at the two foxes as they pinned him down.

"What are you guys doing," shouted Dust angrily," they're the enemy! We have to kill them! Are you guys helping the enemy for now on huh!? First, Storm and now this Cat! You're all traitors!"

"Shut up you annoying boy," said Golden Freddy annoyed," she obviously escaped them for a reason, and was beaten by one of their own for something!"

"Then let them have their way," shouted Dust," I don't want to see any of the enemies living! They need to die! If you all won't kill them then I will!"

Dust knocked the two foxes off of him and pulled his gun out and shot at Catty. The bullet was blocked by a thick wall of ice. Dust growled in anger. He looked at Storm Jr. who made the ice wall.

"You're the enemy's daughter," shouted Dust aiming at her," and that means you are also the enemy!"

He shot at her and she ducked. Dust shot at her again and again until Vixey punched him hard on the face, knocking him out. The others looked at her and then Dust.

"I had to," said Vixey," he was going to hurt their child and…I know I couldn't live if my child died in front of me."

"Thank you Vixey," said Storm hugging her," I owe you one."

Vixey hugged her back.

"Us animatronics must stick together," said Vixey smiling," we always have each other's backs no matter what. That's what family is for."

Storm smiled at her and then walked towards Fang and Storm Jr. They all hugged each other. Vixey smiled at the family and then went to her own. Foxy hugged her and Crystal. Marionette watched all of the animatronics hug each other.

"Oh are we hugging," said Marionette excitedly," oh how I love hugs!"

'_Dude calm down,' said Mike,' I can feel what you're feeling. You are extremely happy right now.'_

"I just love hugs," said Marionette looking down at Balloon Boy and snatching him up," Oh I love all of you guys, including you Balloon Boy!"

"Whoa," shouted Balloon Boy as Marionette spun him around and hugged him," I love you too Marionette and Mike, but please put me down."

Marionette set him down on the ground and looked back at Catty.

"Come follow me," said Marionette," I need to heal this poor thing. Damn Elders are taking it too far."

[Dust]

'_Damn he got knocked out,' said the Elder Wolf sighing,' well let's wake him up."_

He made Dust wake up and gain consciousness again. Dust opened his eyes slowly and looked around the Pizzeria dazed.

'_Hey buddy wake up! You awake? Good," said the Elder Wolf in his head," I have bad news for you buddy. You see that Vixen?'_

"Yeah, why?" asked Dust still a bit dazed.

'_She is planning to kill your family,' said the Elder Wolf lying to him,' she said she's gonna kill Ash and your child. Are you gonna let that happen?'_

Dust looked at Vixey examining her.

"She wouldn't say that," said Dust getting up," she's too nice to say that."

'_That's not what I heard,' said the Elder Wolf making a vision of Vixey saying 'she'll kill Dust's family.'_

Dust's eyes widened in shock.

"Did she really say that?" asked Dust making a fist.

'_Yes and she said she wants to make you suffer and force you to watch her slaughter them,' said the Elder Wolf,' are you gonna let that happen?'_

"No," said Dust.

'_Are you gonna let her say that and get away with it?' asked the Elder Wolf._

"No," said Dust a bit louder this time.

'_So what are you going to do about it?' asked the Elder Wolf._

"I'm going to kill her and slaughter her family," said Dust angrily.

'_Good! Freddy and the Crew can't be trusted, especially Storm,' said the Elder Wolf,' kill Storm first! She is the main target and she will turn against you all!'_

"I won't let that happen," said Dust standing up," no one kills my friends."

'_Then slaughter Storm and her family, Catty, and Vixey!' said the Elder Wolf in a booming voice.'_

"I will slaughter them and make them suffer," said Dust picking up his katana," let's begin shall we?"

**A/N**

**There is the 8****th**** chapter everybody! Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you all think about it so far! What do you think will happen next? Who do you think will die? Who do you want to die? What were your feelings when reading this chapter? Who do you want to be paired up together? Let me know everything!:D I love to read your guys' reviews! I will be releasing the next chapters pretty quickly for the next two weeks! IT'S CHRISTMAS VACATION! HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU! And I hope you all are happy and don't eat all of the cookies. Those are for Santa Freddy! I'm watching you.O_O Alright so stay awesome all of you Furries, Bronies, Pegasisters, Fellow iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3's, and everyone out there! See you all later! Peace!**

**Steam Account:**

** Vixey The Female Fox **

**(If it didn't show then that means Fan Fiction took it out, so if it does then add me if you want. Alright. Peace out everyone!:3**


	9. Death of a Beautiful Vixen

**A/N**

**Here is the 9****th**** chapter. Let me know what you all think and I hope you don't get too sad. I have put up rap battle fanfics on my profile for people to have laughs in them. Alright, so let me know what you all think. The rap battle fanfic is gonna be called Fnaf: Freddy Fazbear's Rap Battles. Alright, so hope you enjoy the chapter. Peace bro!**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Fang stayed beside Storm making sure Dust doesn't hurt her. Storm Jr. and Crystal were talking to each other, and Catty was shut down and being worked on by Marionette and Mr. Fazbear. Dust looked at Storm from the stage and was thinking on how to get their attention away from her.

'_I've got it,' said the Elder,' shut all the lights off and attack her from there.'_

'_No that won't work,' said Dust,' they can see in the dark.'_

'_Oh that's true,' said the Elder sighing._

'_I'll think of something,' said Dust rubbing his chin,' I can just do what I normally do. Sneak up on em, and attack them. Boom, just like that.'_

'_Strange strategy you have,' said the Elder,' but whatever. I'll help you out a bit.'_

'_Thanks a lot bro,' said Dust putting his katana away,' I really appreciate your help. I can't let them hurt my friends.'_

Dust got up and walked towards the others.

[Backstage]

A figure creaked open the door in the back of the room and peeked inside. It looked around to see if anyone was there. It didn't see anything and opened it wider. It crawled into the room and crashed into spare parts and metal. It gasped as metal began to fall to the ground making loud noises. Footsteps were heard coming closer to backstage. The figure crawled back to the door and closed it.

"Alright who's in here," said Freddy walking inside the room and looking around the trashed room," what happened here? Gotta clean up this mess."

Freddy began putting the spare parts, and metal, back in its place. He heard a thump on the other side of the door and looked at it curiously. Bonnie walked into the room and looked around at all the mess.

"What happened here Freddy?" asked Bonnie.

"I don't know but I have to clean it up," said Freddy continuing to put away the spare parts again.

"May I help you?" asked Bonnie.

"If you want," said Freddy," you don't have to. I don't want you to…pull a wire."

Bonnie gasped and smiled at him shocked.

"You saying I'm weak," said Bonnie picking up spare parts and putting them away.

"N'no I'm not s-saying that at all babe," said Freddy nervously," I was j-just saying to be c-careful."

Bonnie kissed him on the cheek making him relax and blush.

"I love it when you're nervous," said Bonnie giggling.

They heard a thump on the other side of the back door. Freddy sighed and walked to it, and opened it fast. Freddy's eyes widened when he saw nothing. He looked around and didn't see anything. Bonnie walked beside him and looked around too.

"What was that?" asked Bonnie.

"I don't know," said Freddy looking around the room again," but I keep hearing a thump."

The figure was below the stairs hanging onto the bottom. One of its legs fell off and fell down to the bottom, hitting the power generator hard, making the power go out. Freddy and Bonnie both gasp at the sudden power outage, and the loud bang at the bottom. They're eyes glowed in the dark, allowing light to illuminate the space in front of them.

"What was that?" asked Toy Chica.

"Why'd the power go out?" asked Golden Freddy.

"We don't know why it went out," said Freddy walking down the stairs, followed by Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Golden Freddy with their eyes making the room light up a bit.

The figure watched as they walked down the stairs to power the back-up generator. The figure sighed in relief and crawled out of the room and through the backstage, and inside the Dining Room. It crawled up on the ceiling and looked down at the animatronics. Dust crept up behind Storm wielding his katana. They all looked around wondering how the power turned off. Dust was yards away from killing Storm. The lights turned back on and all the animatronics gasped when they saw Dust sneaking up to Storm.

"Dust stand back!" shouted Toy Freddy.

Dust raised his katana and swung it fast down at Storm, just missing her by an inch, as she moved out of the way. She fell to the ground and struggled to get up. Dust kicked Fang away from him and Dust jumped in the air, with his katana raised high above his head. He swung his sword down at Storm, but she rolled out of the way. Dust grabbed her by her neck and threw her across the room. He teleported in front of her and punched her hard in the face, making her flip and land on the ground hard. She yelped and held her snout. Dust went on top of her with his fists raised. He began punching her repeatedly, and harder each time. Storm was leaking oil down her nose and mouth. Her vision was getting blurry. Dust grabbed a blade and swung it at her neck, but got tackled to the ground hard. He slid across the floor and looked at his attacker. It was Vixey, who was looking at Dust angrily. Dust growled and stood up, facing Vixey.

"I'm not gonna let ye hurt her anymore Dust," said Vixey raising her hook.

Dust smirked and spun his katana around.

"Back off Vixey, or else you'll get hurt," said Dust," or even killed."

"I'm not gonna let ye hurt Storm or her family anymore," said Vixey.

"Fine then," growled Dust," I'll kill you too."

Dust charged at Vixey with his katana in hand. He jumped in the air and swung his sword down at Vixey. She blocked t with her hook and kicked Dust down to the ground. She jumped on top of him and began to punch him, like he did to Storm. Dust gritted his teeth in anger and punched Vixey off of him. She fell to the ground holding her jaw. It got loosened from the hard punch. She looked up and saw Dust charging at her.

"Time to die you damn Vixen!" shouted Dust.

Foxy tackled Dust to the ground and started pounding on him. Dust's nose was bleeding non-stop, and he can taste his own blood in his mouth. Dust grabbed Foxy by the neck and flung him to the ground. Dust grabbed a blade and shoved it inside of Foxy's stomach, nailing him to the floor. Foxy tried to take it out, but it was sunk deep into his endoskeleton. Dust ran towards Storm, but then saw Chica, and Toy Bonnie, running towards him. Dust spun around, slashing them both in the stomach, making them fall to the ground. They cringed in pain as their endoskeletons were cut deep.

"You're mine Storm!" shouted Dust.

'_I love this power,' said Dust smiling grimly._

'_See what happens when you listen to me?" asked the Elder._

'_Yes I do,' said Dust,' let's finish her off.'_

Dust ran at Storm shouting in anger. Crystal and Storm Jr. ran towards Dust with Toy Freddy. Dust smiled at the three of them and teleported above Storm with his sword raised. He felt something grab him and throw him across the room. He hit the wall hard, making a crater in it. He looked up and saw Foxy Jr. Dust smirked and teleported in front of him swinging his sword at Foxy Jr. He moved out of the way of his katana and punched him hard on the face. Dust spun around and kicked Foxy Jr. down.

"Stay down you mut," said Dust running towards Storm again.

Vixey ran in front of Storm with her hook in front of her.

Dust kept running at her shouting in anger.

'_Screw it Dust, just kill that Vixen once and for all!' shouted the Elder annoyed._

'_But she isn't the enemy here,' said Dust._

'_She wants to kill your family remember?' asked the Elder._

'_You're right,' said Dust picking up his paste,' she did say that. I'm gonna kill her first!'_

Dust ran faster at Vixey with his katana pointing at her. He spun around and slashed her chest. She grunted in pain and held her chest. Foxy was furiously pulling the blade out of him, and out of the ground, so he can help Vixey.

"No Vixey!" shouted Foxy.

"Dust leave her alone!" shouted Storm.

Dust ignored her and threw Vixey at a wall.

"It's me you want! Kill me!" shouted Storm.

Dust kept ignoring her and kept slashing Vixey with his katana. Vixey was leaking oil all around her body. Vixey kicked Dust, but he caught her leg and snapped her knee. Vixey shouted in pain and was thrown to the ground.

"Leave my mother alone!" shouted Crystal kicking him down to the floor.

Dust ran up to Crystal and leaped over her, swinging his katana at her back. He made a deep gash on her back. Crystal fell to the ground holding her back. Storm Jr. gasped and went to aid Crystal.

"No don't worry about me," said Crystal," go help my mother! Please!"

Storm Jr. nodded and ran towards Dust, making two ice blades and throwing them at Dust. Dust got hit in the back and grunted in pain. He continued running towards Vixey. Toy Freddy punched Dust hard on his chest. They all heard the sound of cracking and snapping. Dust shouted loudly in pain.

'_Get up, GET UP! We must kill her no matter how badly injured you are!' shouted the Elder._

Dust nodded and gritted his teeth and made a deep gash in Toy Freddy's legs, making him fall to the ground. Dust got up and struggled to run to Vixey with his broken ribs. Marionette pulled out strings and spun it in circles.

'_Marionette, six o'clock! I got him!' shouted the Elder._

The Elder Wolf went into Marionette's head and flashed an image of a bloodied wolf face, smiling. Marionette did a surprised shriek and flung the string, missing Dust by a lot.

"Marionette what happened?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"My head," said Marionette bumping into things," I can't see anything. Images are blocking my vision. I gotta fight against it."

Dust ran up to Vixey and stabbed her through her right shoulder, and ripped her right arm off. Vixey held her right side, and screamed in agony. Dust grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. Vixey was crying from the pain. Dust raised his katana and growled at Vixey.

"You're not gonna kill my family Vixey," said Dust angrily," I'm gonna kill you before you even get out the door."

Dust jabbed his sword into Vixey's chest, slicing her main power core in half. Vixey gasped and shock, and the sudden stop of energy flowing through her body.

"Vixey no! Vixey! NOOOOOOOO!" shouted Foxy as his eyes began to change to red. Vixey's eyes widened as more tears flowed down. She looked at Dust sadly.

"I…I…I d-don't…know wh-what…you're…talking ab-abou-aout," Vixey managed to say as she let her left arm hang loosely to the side. Her eyes were closing slowly, and her system was shutting down.

"What do you mean you don't know wh…" Dust started to say until he felt a huge pain in his head. He shouted in agony as Marionette took the Elder out of his head. Marionette looked at Dust filled with anger, and then back at Vixey. Foxy took the knife out of him and ran to Vixey. Crystal limped towards her mother crying.

"Mother! No, no please," said Crystal falling to her knees beside her mom and began crying," mommy no."

Vixey looked at her husband, and daughter and smiled.

"Hey baby…it…it's okay," said Vixey comforting Crystal, and resting her hand on her cheek," it's alright…don't be…sad…hey d-don't be s-s-sad."

Crystal sobbed quietly. Vixey looked at Foxy who was crying just as much.

"Someone go get a new core now," shouted Foxy," now! Someone go please!"

Storm Jr. ran to go find them.

"Where are they?" asked Storm Jr. looking around worriedly.

"They should be in the box next to table where we fixed Storm," said Marionette twiddling his fingers together in nervousness," I can't heal her in that state…I can't do anything right now…this isn't good…oh my goodness…please stay alive."

Storm Jr. opened a big metal box and saw nothing in it. Her eyes widened and she got really worried.

"There are no more in here!" shouted Storm Jr.

Marionette looked up shocked.

"What? There should be some," said Marionette running in there and looking at the empty box," they were just here! This box was filled to the top! What happened to them!?"

Marionette remembered when Dust was in the room when they were fixing Storm, and got angry.

"That BASTARD!" shouted Marionette running out of the room and towards Dust.

Marionette grabbed Dust and flipped him over and threw him at the ground. Marionette grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up, and slammed him to the ground in anger.

'_Marionette stop it,' shouted Mike,' he couldn't control himself! The damn Elder got into his head!'_

'_But he let him inside of his head like an idiot he is,' shouted Marionette,' I want to kill him so bad right now!'_

Marionette let him go, and Dust fell to the floor holding his throat. Marionette picked up a table and threw it at the wall, shouting in anger. Dust looked around confused, and felt his head in pain. He saw Vixey on the ground dying and gasped. He got up and rushed towards her. Chica and Toy Bonnie pushed him back.

"Stay back you monster!" shouted Toy Bonnie angrily.

Dust looked at them sadly.

"Toy Bonnie, Chica, please let me see her…"

"Shut up and get out of here!" shouted Chica.

Dust backed away and looked at the ground sadly.

"There has to be more!" shouted Foxy sobbing.

"There are no more," said Marionette crying," they're all gone! Oh I'm so sorry Vixey, we can't save you!"

Vixey began crying, knowing she was gonna die soon. She looked at Foxy and sobbed loudly.

"Foxy…I don't want to die," sobbed Vixey with tears flowing down her cheeks uncontrollably," I want to stay with ye…and Crystal…and all of ye! I don't want to go!"

Foxy brought her up to him, hugging her tightly. He cried uncontrollably, as did Vixey.

"Vixey I c-can't live without ye," said Foxy sadly." We'll save ye. We'll save ye babe! I promise!"

Vixey smiled and cried as she stared at Foxy and Crystal.

"I love…both of ye…I'm gonna miss ye two s-so much," said Vixey closing her eyes more and crying more," Foxy…take care of our daughter…make she she gets to be as great…as a Pirate…as ye! And ye Crystal…take care of yer father…my husband…ye two have each other…stay alive ye two…please…heh heh…I miss ye already…"

Vixey sobbed loudly as she felt the last of energy leaving her body.

"Foxy…I…I'm…scared," said Vixey," I…love ye both…"

"I love ye too mother!" shouted Crystal sobbing uncontrollably.

"I love ye too babe! I love ye too!" said Foxy hugging her and crying.

Vixey smiled at those words and looked at Foxy and Crystal one last time. Her eyes began closing until they finally closed. He lost her grip on Foxy's hand and became limp. Foxy's eyes widened in fear and sadness.

"Vixey…Vixey…babe…baby…please wake up," said Foxy rubbing his cheek against hers," please…wake up…please…babe I love ye!"

Foxy began sobbing loudly as he held Vixey in his arms. He cried up to the ceiling. All the animatronics looked at him sadly and cried at the loss of their friend. Chica was crying more than anything, not as much as Foxy and Crystal, but definitely the third.

"She was such a good friend," sobbed Chica and she hugged Foxy Jr.

Bonnie cried in Freddy's arms. Toy Bonnie cried in Toy Freddy's. Toy Chica buried her face in Golden Freddy's fursuit. Storm and Storm Jr. cried on Fang. Marionette looked outside of the Pizzeria with tears coming down his cheeks. Dust saw Vixey not moving and gasped.

"I did this…I did this," said Dust squeezing his head in anger and sadness," I did this! I DID ALL OF THIS!"

Dust ran outside crying knowing he killed an innocent soul. He looked up at the rain and shouted loudly in anger and regret.

"WHY'D I LET THAT DAMN VOICE TAKE OVER MY HEAD!" shouted Dust falling to his knees, and looking up at the sky.

Crystal was crying as she saw Foxy holding Vixey. Foxy grabbed Crystal and brought her into the hug.

"I made a promise to yer mother to protect ye," said Foxy crying," and I will keep that promise! I won't let anything happen to ye honey."

They all were crying nonstop at the loss of Vixey. The figure looked down at Vixey sadly. It had tears forming its in seperated eyes. Marionette looked up and saw the figure. He kept crying and just ignored the figure. The figure crawled around and looked at all of the animatronics sadly.

"I miss her so much," said Foxy still holding Vixey's dead body in his arms, crying.

"We'll miss her," said Freddy and he held his top hat to his chest," I'm going to miss her so much."

**A/N**

**There is the 9****th**** chapter. Let me know what you all think. I know some of you guys have found this to be sad. I also put rap battles on my profile against animatronics. It's funny. You'll like it, if not then okay. I hope it wasn't too bad. Let me know what you all think. Alright, that's all for today. See you all later. Peace!**


	10. Slaughter House

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! I've missed you all so much, and HOLY CRAP you guys can talk for a long time. Why don't you join me and my bud on Kik, Steam, or Skype. We love to chat, and meet new people. Just let me know if you want our usernames and I will put them in the reviews. Alright so here is the tenth chapter, finally, for you guys to read. I hope you all enjoy it, and let me know what you think. Leave a review, and favorite/follow if you want. Feel free to PM me. I will reply back when I can.**

**OC's in this Chapter:**

**Beth the White Tiger: Belongs to ShadowBon28**

**Exo the Explorer Wolf: Micahell501**

**Razor the Dark Gray Panther: Belongs to HarleyZed**

**Lucina the White Bunny: Belongs to DemonSorceressRinato808**

**Lara the light blue cat: Belongs to SALEM1987**

**Candy the Black Cat: Belongs to Infinity Derpness**

**Cathy the White Cat: Belongs to Northern Guy**

**Alright, there will be more in the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!:3**

[Jeremy's House]

Cathy walked to her room beside the elder's little room and flopped down on her bed. Her face was buried in the bed, and she sighed. Candy walked in the room and flopped down on the bed as well sighing. She looked at Cathy with a blank stare.

"Catty is such an idiot," said Cathy in a muffled voice.

Candy looked at her curiously.

"She left our side to join the enemy," said Cathy irritated," she's so stupid! I don't like this place either, or the wolves and other vial creatures her, but I have to stay here if I want to live. This is the winning side, and the side that'll keep me alive."

"Well…she's not little anymore," said Candy," she can make her own decisions."

"I know but…now we're stuck with that lowlife cat Lara," said Cathy," I hate Lara. She's just too…kind hearted."

"I know who she is," said Candy sighing," she'll die for sure in the fight."

"Heh heh! She probably won't take a full step without being killed," said Cathy laughing. Candy laughed with her.

"We're so horrible," said Candy looking at her seriously. Cathy looked back at her then they laughed again.

"What are you girls laughing about?" asked a light soft feminine voice. They both looked at her while still laughing. They saw a light blue cat, with purple eyes, and had a thin nice curved waist. She wasn't too tall, only about 5"7'.

"Oh nothing Lara," said Cathy giggling.

"We were just saying a joke," said Candy.

"May I hear it?" asked Lara smiling.

"No," they both say. Lara's smile turned to a frown.

"Oh…okay then," said Lara a bit sadly," well…I brought you both some Pizza…I made it myself…if you guys want some."

"Umm…no thanks," said Cathy.

"We're animatronics," said Candy," we don't eat."

"Yeah but…we just eat things because it feels so funny and cool to eat things," said Lara.

"We don't want to dirty our suits," said Cathy.

"Okay then," said Lara with her ears drooped," I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you," said Cathy diving on her bed.

Lara walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. A wolf pulled her tail, making her gasp and jerk backwards in shock. She dropped the pizza and turned around. The Wolf whistled at her. She grumbled in frustration and went to pick the pizza up. The wolf and his friends chuckled at the irritated cat. Lara cleaned up the pizza and threw it away in the trash. She walked out of the kitchen eyeing the wolf angrily.

"I hate these wolves," grumbled Lara," I'm tired of being treated so poorly."

"Then why don't you run away?" asked a male voice.

She turned around and saw a Coyote sitting on a couch. He had a hunting knife replacing his right paw, light yellow fur coat, with black lines on his back, a red napkin around his neck, and some explorer badges around his chest.

"Oh…hey Exo," said Lara.

"Hello Lara," said Exo," you hate this place eh?"

"Yes I do hate this place," said Lara," a lot."

"Then run away Lara," said Exo," you wouldn't be the only one who left us."

"I want to leave," said Lara.

"Then go away," said Exo," you can make your own decisions. Storm, Storm Jr., and Catty already ran away from here. They didn't want to be a part of this team anymore so…you can make it too."

"B-but I'm too s-scared and…nervous to…go out on my own," said Lara sadly.

"You may be shy, but you are also very brave," said Exo," other animatronics are wanting to leave here actually. I don't understand why though. It's such a nice place here."

"It's terrible here," said Lara," they still have your mind controlled and…erased your memories…Exo you need to fight against it and open your eyes and…"

"Oh nonsense my dear," said Exo," my mind is perfectly fine. No Elder is controlling my mind, or erasing my memories."

"They got you all believing false things," said Lara," they're not that nice. The legends and the Elders are all keeping us imprisoned mentally. We all need to open our eyes and wake up."

"Perhaps it is you who needs to be awoken," said Exo sighing," I shall help you run away, but I won't leave my master's side."

Lara looked at the ground and sighed.

"Okay Exo," said Lara," will you help me now?"

"Sure thing Lara," said Exo.

Hank walked into the kitchen and living room with pride, and wearing his new hoodie and scarf, which once belonged to Storm.

"All of you give me all your attention," said Hank getting all of the animatronics' attention," the enemy has just lost one of their legends! She is no longer alive and is no longer a threat! Thank our creators and leaders, The Elders for killing her off!"

They all cheered happily and howled loudly. Hank cheered with them, and the Elder Wolf walked in quieting them down.

"Now on the floor below we will have the fighting club, and you all are invited," said The Elder Wolf," I will need these animatronics to come forward. I need Beth the Tiger, Razor the Panther, Exo the Explorer Coyote, Lara the Cat, Lucina the Bunny, and the four wolf sisters Luna, Destiny, Corazon, and Faith. That is all."

Lara got worried when she was called for the fight club. Exo smiled at being called and sighed.

"Come Lara," said Exo," let's get you ready for the fight club."

Beth the Tiger grabbed Lara worried.

"Exo get away please," said Beth," I need to talk to Lara."

Exo just smiled and followed The Elder to Jeremy's room. Beth looked scared and sad.

"What's wrong Beth?" asked Lara.

"The Fight Club," said Beth," it's not good. They choose animatronics to fight their Legends one on one. It's a slaughter house. I wish I knew this before."

"Run away with me," said Lara.

Beth looked at her curiously.

"Run away?" asked Beth thinking about it.

"Yes run away," said Lara.

"I-I can't Lara…they'll find out…I can't risk getting you punished with me, but…I'll help you break free," said Beth.

"Hurry up you two," said the Elder.

"We're coming," said Beth," come on Lara. We'll think of something when we're getting ready for the fight."

"Okay Beth," said Lara sadly.

"Let's go before we get in trouble," said Beth as they ran to the room.

"About time girls," said the Elder closing the door," now! Let's get ready for the Fight Club!"

[Basement 3:45a.m.]

Wolves cheered in a circle as Eclipse fought a grey wolf. Eclipse lifted the wolf up by the neck and slammed him to the ground, cracking his endoskeleton. The wolf grunted in pain, and then Eclipse grabbed his upper jaw and ripped it off. Eclipse laughed at the cries of the wolf, and ripped the core out of the wolf's chest. They all cheered for Eclipse and Eclipse had his arms up in victory.

"Well done Eclipse," said the Elder wolf on the far left," I'm glad to have you as my apprentice."

Eclipse bowed down to his master.

"Hank it's your turn," said the Elder Wolf.

"Yes master," said Hank walking to the middle.

"Beth the Tiger you're up!" announced the Elder Wolf.

The guards pushed Beth to the middle of the arena. She looked at them angrily as they pushed her forward. She looked at who she was fighting worried, but then saw Hank and got angry instead. She put her claws up and roared at him. Hank smirked at that and punched his fists together.

"I'll get payback for you Storm," said Beth pouncing at him.

Hank ducked down and she landed on the ground. She turned around clawing at Hank, but he dodged every swing. He smiled and then punched her hard on the face. She held her face and growled. She back flipped over Hank, grabbed his head, and slammed him to the ground as she landed.

All the wolves cheered, and some booed. Beth scratched Han on his eye. Hank grabbed her arms and wrapped his legs around Beth's neck. He pulled her down with his legs, slamming her head first to the ground. Lara gasped as she saw her friend get punched, and thrown around by Hank. She wanted to help her so badly, but she wasn't a fighter, she would get torn to bits. Hank punched Beth hard, making her spin one hundred-eighty degrees, then Hank kicked her behind her knees making her fall to her knees, and wrapped his arms around her neck. He began crushing her neck endoskeleton as he put more and more pressure on it. Beth was gritting her teeth trying to break free of his grip.

"You know what," said Hank loudly," why don't I play around with this little pussy cat for your pleasure!?"

The wolves cheered and smiled at each other grimly. Hank smiled and released his grip on Beth and moved his hand down her neck slowly to her chest, and gripped onto her shirt. He smiled grimly at her and tore her shirt off revealing her breasts. The wolves all cheered and whistled.

"You all wanna see more?" asked Hank out loud.

"Hank is such a funny Husky," said the Elder Wolf.

Beth looked at herself embarrassed, and then had a memory of Storm being raped and tortured by Hank. She gritted her teeth and growled angrily. She grabbed Hank's wrist and sunk her teeth in it. Hank shouted in pain and punched her away. Beth got up and licked her teeth with her robotic tongue, and felt his oil on her sharp teeth.

"You're gonna pay for that you bitch!" shouted Hank running towards her. Beth dove out of the way and clawed his leg, making a deep gash in it. Hank howled in pain. Beth ran up to him and clawed his back, making five long deep scratches. Hank shouted loudly in pain. He turned around and spun kick Beth hard, making her dizzy. She fell to the ground dazed and struggled to stand back up.

"Don't get in the way of my kicks," said Hank," you'll regret it."

Beth stood up shaking her head. Hank ran up to her and dove at her with his fist swinging at her, doing the Super Man Punch. She flew backwards and hit a wall hard, cracking her head. Beth's eyes closed as she passed out. Hank laughed as he walked towards her.

"Now you all wanna see her fully exposed," said Hank smiling," let's see her tight little _pussy…_cat. You know what I mean?"

Beth's eyes shot open and she stared at Hank with sharp, cat eyes. They were raging with fire. She got up and ran towards Hank. Hank's eyes widened and he was too late to react. Beth tackled him and bit into his neck hard. Oil shot into her mouth and dripped to the floor. Hank shouted in pain and got pinned to the floor. He looked to the right and saw a wolf holding a blade out to him. Hank grabbed it and stabbed Beth on her waist, making her release him and shout in pain. Hank began repeatedly shanking Beth in the stomach with his knife, making more and more oil squirt out after every shank. Beth gasped as she got stabbed and fell on her back motionless as he continued stabbing her. Hank got on top of her and stabbed her deep just above her croush are and slowly cut upward, cutting her open. Beth couldn't scream because she was in too much shock.

"Sorry honey," said Hank," but I don't play fair."

"Neither do I," said Candy cutting his right arm clean off with her katana.

Hank shouted in pain and held his right socket of his shoulder. Beth looked at Hank shocked. She smiled as she heard him scream. She was losing oil fast and she was getting dizzy fast.

"You can't interfere! That's not fair!" shouted Hank.

"Sorry honey," said Candy raising her katana" but I don't play fair."

Candy swung her katana at Hank's neck. Hank tried to move out of the way, but all he had enough time to do was scream in fear. The wolves, other Legends, and Elders watched as the cat's shadow showed her swinging her katana at a Husky shaped shadow. All they saw was the blade make contact and a head shaped shadow fall to the ground.

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait! It's been over a week, and almost two weeks, since I last posted a chapter. I miss you all. What did you all think about this chapter, the fight, the new introduced characters, there will be more characters added, and what do you think will happen next? Let me know what you think!:3**

**Shoutout to my buds that are also authors on FanFiction:**

**ItalianGod22**

**CaliBause16**

**They have awesome stories/story! Be sure to check them out if you want!:3**

**ALSO, if you are a user on Steam then feel free to add us as a friend, and join the "iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 Cr3w." We want all of us to be together and chat one day. I will leave our Steam account below this.**

**Steam Account: ** Vixey The Female Fox

**Alright so that's all for right now. Stay tuned for the next chapter guys, and I will see you all later. Peace!:3**


	11. Hello my Old Friend

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 here with chapter 11! Sorry for the long wait…again! Also, guys who are chatting in the reviews umm…can you guys go chat in the Legend's Reborn Preview about your lives and hang out because it's kind of hard for me to read any reviews that are for the story and not about other things. If you want to leave a comment about what happened in the story then leave it in the reviews here, but otherwise…can you go chat in the Preview to Legend's Reborn. Also,SALEM1987 said he wants to move as well to a different location to chat. Alright, so…I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lete me know what you think and…I hope you enjoy!**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

All of the animatronics sat down and cried. Foxy and Crystal cried over Vixey as she was dead. Foxy had her in his arms sobbing in sadness. Vixey's left ear lost its color and became pitch black. Foxy looked at it strangely. He tpuched it to see if she just got some dirt, but it was her new color now. He looked confused at this.

"Come on Foxy," said Marionette wiping some oil tears away," we gotta put her backstage so she isn't seen by the children."

"Can I just have a little bit of time left with me wife?" asked Foxy wiping away an oil tear.

"Yes you can," said Marionette smiling.

"Thank ye lad," said Foxy hugging his wife tightly, and brought Crystal into the hug as well.

Marionette looked down ashamed. He looked at her left ear curiously as the black color spread across her face. Foxy looked at her again strangely.

"What's going on with her face?" asked Foxy.

"I don't know," said Marionette crouching down to her and touching the black area," this is new to me."

Vixey's right arm lost its color and became black as well. Foxy looked worried and so did Crystal.

"Come on," said Marionette," let's put her in backstage. We'll look at her when it's night again."

Foxy nodded sadly and stood up carrying Vixey in his arms to backstage, where he set her down gently on the table. He kissed her on her forehead and let a tear run down his cheek. Marionette shed a tear as well, and felt a piece of wood hit his head. He looked up and saw a shadow looking down at him with wide-eyes. He looked at it angrily and grabbed it. It gasped as it was pulled down.

"Who are you and…Mangle!?" asked Marionette shocked.

[Jeremy's House in the Basement]

All of the wolves watched as Hank's head rolled across the floor. They all looked at Candy shocked. Candy was scared, but she didn't show it. She helped up Beth and gave her new clothes and bandaged her up. The Elder just laughed at her. Candy held her Katana high ready to fight if she has to.

"Well done Candy," said the Elder Wolf," you don't play fair. We could use some more fighters like you."

He smiled and looked at his fellow Elders.

"What do you all think," said the Elder Wolf," should we put her up against Eclipse and see how she does?"

Candy's ears dropped down in fear.

"No not Eclipse. Let's see how she does when we make her fight her sister," said another Elder.

Cathy was pushed into the fighter's circle. She looked up and gasped when she saw Candy.

"My sister? No! I refuse to fight family!" shouted Candy tossing her Katana down.

"Yeah me too!" shouted Cathy standing beside Candy and Beth.

The Elder glared at them and just nodded his head.

"Fine then," said the Elder," all of you fight Eclipse then. Three against one, and let's see how it goes. Eclipse you're up!"

Eclipse jumps down and looks at the three cats growling. Cathy got her daggers out, and Beth and Candy both got their Katanas.

"Let's do this girls," said Cathy," work together."

Eclipse growled as the three cats got ready to attack. He grabbed a chain with a blade at the end of it. A hooded figure walked through the crowd towards the center. He spun it around his body and lashed it at the three cats. They all jumped out of the way from the blade. Eclipse swung the blade and slashed Candy on her right shoulder. She gritted her teeth and grabbed her shoulder. Eclipse lashed her in the stomach with the blade. She hunched over and trembled in pain. Eclipse grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. Cathy threw the daggers at Eclipse. Eclipse moved and put Candy as a shield blocking the daggers. Candy screamed in pain as the daggers penetrated her endoskeleton.

"Candy!" shouted Cathy worriedly.

Eclipse dropped Candy to the floor and lashed the chain at Cathy, wrapping it around her neck. She struggled to break free, and she was tugged towards Eclipse. Eclipse punched her hard on her face, making her flip backwards and land hard on the ground. Beth jumped over Eclipse and slashed his back. Eclipse gritted his teeth and looked back at her. He spun his chained blade above him in circular motions. Beth stood at a defensive stance with her Katana ready for any attack. Eclipse swung the blade at her. Beth hit it away and ran towards Eclipse. She swung her katana at him, but it got blocked by his chain.

"Nice try Beth," said Eclipse spin kicking her in the face.

She fell to the ground dazed. Eclipse stuck the blade in the ground and walked towards her.

"You're gonna be my new trophy," said Eclipse as he pulled out a knife.

The hooded figure pulled out a thin wire string. Eclipse raised the knife and swung it down at Beth. She shut her eyes knowing what will happen, but…nothing hit her. She opened her eyes and saw that Eclipse's wrist was cought on a string. Eclipse looked back and saw a hooded figure holding him back. Eclipse growled and ripped the string. The figure ran towards him growling.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

"What? How are you still alive?" asked Marionette.

"Well…I don't know…but look at me…I'm the old Mangle like old times," said Mangle sadly.

"Well we'll fix you but…are you a changed Vixen now?" asked Marionette.

"Oh yes I am," said Mangle nodding her head up and down.

Marionette eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm glad you're back Mangle," said Marionette," I've missed you."

Marionette hugged Mangle smiling. She hugged him back.

"I'm glad to be back," said Mangle," I'll stay here for the day and watch over Vixey."

Mangle crawled to Vixey and looked down at her sadly.

"Alright then," said Marionette," I'll leave you here then. See you tonight."

[Jeremy's House]

Eclipse got punched in the face hard by the hooded figure. He growled and threw it to the ground. He lifted it up by the neck and raised his fist. The hooded figure folded its right hand into its wrist and a hook replaced its spot. Eclipse's eyes widened as he got stabbed by the hook. Eclipse dropped the figure and grunted in pain. The figure took off its hood and the wolves all gasped at who it was, and the Elders looked at him shocked.

"Fang?!" all of the wolves said scared.

"Fang? What are you doing here?" asked an Elder.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

All of the animatronics were back in their positions ready to perform another day. Golden Freddy looked at Toy Chica and smiled at her. She smiled back at him blushing. Golden Freddy chuckled, and his eyes flashed black. He gasped and flinched. He looked up scared. The others looked at him curiously. Marionette studied him and saw his eyes turn black again. Golden Freddy fell to his knees and visions flashed in his head. He had a vision of him slaughtering his friends. He held a package full of the Toy Animatronic's heads and body parts. He even saw…Toy Chica's head in it…he got scared.

[Jeremy's House]

The Elders all laughed at Fang, along with all of the wolves.

"You finally came home huh," said an Elder," well too late. You shall be destroyed for not returning to your masters on the first place."

"I didn't come alone," said Fang smiling. The Elder's eyed him suspsiciously.

They looked up and saw a hooded figure jump beside Fang and pull out two white katanas.

"You ready to take these guys down babe?" asked Storm.

"Aye I am! Le'ts do this honey," said Fang smiling.

"You really came here to fight," said the Elder Wolf," you're both cute. I can't even explain how cute you two are."

"Shut up old man," said Fang.

"Fine, but you won't be there for your friends or family when they need it," said the Elder smiling," Golden Freddy is gonna come back to the Joy of Creation soon."

"Don't flatter yerself," said Fang.

All of the wolves looked at the Elders waiting for their command. The Elder Wolf smiled.

"Kill them all," said the Elder Wolf.

They all roared and charged at the two wolves. Fang and Storm got readdyu to fight off the horde.

"Also, I"ve become friends of an old friend of theirs who would love to see them again," said the Elder.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Golden Freddy growled angrily as his head began to hurt. He started to calm down a bit and he looked at his friends. They looked back at him. He smiled at them and sighed in relief. The phone rang out loud and the others looked at the phone strangely. Marionette picked it up and it was on speaker.

"Hello! Hello-Hello!" began a voice out of the phone. All of the animatronics gasped as they heard that same voice…that was heard many years ago during the incident.

**A/N**

**There it is guys! The 11****th**** chapter! Again, sorry for the long wait! I've been very busy lately. Let me know what you think in the reviews! If you have any questions then feel free to ask them in the reviews, or PM me, and I will reply. Anyways, I wrote this when I was extremely tired, so sorry if it seemed kind of rushed in this chapter. Again, I am awake late right now. Alrigt, so let me know what ya'll think. See you all later. Peace!**


	12. Open Your Eyes

**A/N**

** Hello everybody, iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 h3r3! Here is the twelfth chapter of the story! Exciting right!? No…yes…maybe…idk…if you have read this far then…obviously you're enjoying it so…let me know what you all think of the chapter, and the story so far.**

**Also, guys I want the Bonnie Besties, or the people who chat with each other on the Preview of Legend's Reborn to chat peacefully without any rude people interrupting them. LET THEM BE ALONE AND CHAT OR I'LL REPORT YOU GUYS! I KNOW WHO YOU GUYS ARE! I READ EVERYSINGLE REVIEW FOR EVERYSINGLE STORY I'VE WRITTEN! SO QUIT IT GUYS AND LET THE CHAT!**

**And, the story Family Spirit has nothing to do with the deaths in this story. They will not die like that, and their will most definitely not be just three survivors, there will be more. That was just a little short story that I wanted to write, and be sad. So don't worry guys. That won't happen.**

**And, for those of who have joined the Steam group called "iNsAn3 Cr3atUr3 Cr3w" the Mods and the crew are trying to work on making a server for all of us either on Garry's Mod or Team Fortress 2, so keep in touch with us if you want to join.**

**FINALLY COMING!:The Fnaf: Foxy in Love rated M version is gonna be posted reeeeeaaallll soon for you guys to read everybody, but…bear with me…this is my very first porn/sex story I've written, so it won't be the best but I will do my best to fill your male's/female's pleasures. Sound good?**

**Last thing, we want your guy's opinion on this stupid fu$#ing pairing. Let me know what you think about this and what you would do if you ever saw these two together. Storm x Dust. What do you think?-_- Let us know please, we are curious what your reactions are. Anyways, go ahead and read.**

**Enjoy!**

[Jeremy's House]

Storm was thrown into a wall hard, making the wall crack. Eclipse swung a fist at her, but she ducked. He grunted in annoyance and kicked her to the ground. One of the Elder's watched Eclipse carefully, making sure he doesn't get hurt too much. Fang jumped up and kicked Eclipse backwards to the wall. Eclipse growled and took its hood off, staring at Fang with his red colored eyes.

"Bring it on lad," said Fang as the wolves began surrounding Fang and Storm," show me what the Warrior Legend can do!"

Eclipse punched his fists together and ran towards him. Storm and Fang stood side by side in fighting stance. The Elder Wolf stared at Storm and Fang studying them and just laughed.

"We could just kill them right now if we wanted to," said the Elder as he called the other wolves off," let this fight be for Eclipse."

The wolves all backed off and got back into a circle as the wolves fought. Storm flipped over Fang and kicked Eclipse on his face, making him stumble backwards. Eclipse got up and eyed them carefully studying their positions. He stood up and watched them circle him.

'I got back, or ye?' asked Fang in Storm's head.

'We both get back,' replied Storm nodding.

Fang nodded and they both walked behind Eclipse slowly. Eclipse smirked and clenched his fists. Fang and Storm both attacked him from the back. Eclipse turned around, blocking their attacks, and attacking them. They blocked his strikes and tried to punch, or kick, him. They kept blocking each other's attacks until Fang spun kick Eclipse to the ground. Storm and Fang both kicked at Eclipse, but he sprung back onto his feet and did a back flip, kicking Storm and Fang, both on their jaws, causing them to fall to the ground dazed.

"Didn't see that coming," said Storm holding her jaw.

"Same here," said Fang moving his jaw around in pain.

Fang sat up, but was pushed down on the ground by Eclipse's foot, and Storm was lifted up by her neck. Fang struggled to get up, and Storm tried to get him to let go of her. Eclipse punched her hard in the stomach, making her grit her teeth. He punched her again and again until he saw her leaking oil from her stomach. Fang's hand folded into his wrist and a hook came out from the other side of the wrist, unfolding itself. Fang stabbed Eclipse's leg, making him screech and release both of them. The Elder stood up and looked down at Eclipse.

"Sit down," said the Elder Wolf forcing the other Elder to sit," don't worry about him. He'll do fine."

Eclipse had tears forming in his eyes as his leg began burning. The Elder got angry at Eclipse for feeling sad.

"Don't worry about the wound! It's just a stab," shouted the Elder Wolf," suck it up boy! Take it like a Legend! Show your anger! Show them the darkness that lurks inside of you!"

Eclipse nodded and limped towards them and growled. His eyes were now fully covered red, and he smiled insanely at the two wolves that stood before him. He dragged his nails on the ground, sharpening them. He roared and ran towards Fang and Storm. The Elder Wolf smiled grimly at them. Fang and Storm held each other in their arms and touched foreheads, as their eyes were closed. They began to bond each other's soul, and energy into Fang. Storm and Fang were inside of Fang's body, and they set down Storm's suit onto the floor gently. The Elders all looked at them surprised.

"That's new," said the Elder Wolf rubbing his chin.

"I've never seen that before," said another Elder.

They all looked at Fang as his eyes glowed a bright blue, and strange blue markings were on his body. He looked at Eclipse and pounded his fist together. Eclipse smirked and ran towards Fang, as did Fang.

'Let's kick his ass babe,' said Storm in Fang's head.

"Let's do it," said Fang and the two wolves swung their fists at each other, clashing with one another, sending sparks flying around and making a loud clang. Eclipse spun around and kicked at Fang, but Fang grabbed his leg and threw him at a wall. Eclipse stopped himself and looked at Fang growling. He pounced at Fang, who just grabbed him and slammed him face first into the ground. Eclipse held his snout in pain. He spun on the floor and kicked Fang away from him. Eclipse stood up and grabbed his chain with the blade and lashed it at Fang, wrapping it around his neck. Fang grunted in anger, and was pulled towards Eclipse. Fang switched his hand to a hook, and sunk the hook into the ground, anchoring him. Eclipse ran towards him and kicked Fang back. Eclipse lashed the blade at him again, this time, puncturing Fang's stomach. Fang gritted his teeth and he grabbed Storm's body, putting Storm's soul back into her body. Storm opened her eyes and she watched Fang get dragged towards Eclipse. Storm grabbed an axe and threw it at Eclipse, hitting his snout with the handle of it. Eclipse held his nose stunned, and Storm grabbed another axe and threw it at him. The axe sunk into his shoulder, cutting a few wires, paralyzing his right arm. Eclipse shouted in pain, as oil leaked from his right shoulder. Fang took the blade out of him and shoved it deep inside Eclipse's neck, making him scream in agony. Storm picked up the chain and flipped over Eclipse, wrapping the chain around his neck. Eclipse tried to break free from her grip, but Fang helped her crush his neck. He felt his neck beginning to pop out of place.

"Elders! You all better quit all of this violence and murdering," said Storm squeezing harder," or I'll kill your greatest Legend!"

The Elders just laughed except for one of them who stood up and was worried for Eclipse.

"This is your best Legend," said Storm smiling grimly," and he should be very special to you since he is your s…"

"Kill him! I don't care," said the Elder Wolf," he's pathetic anyways!"

Storm and Fang looked at each other smiling. Eclipse looked frightened and had an oil tear flow down his right cheek. Fang and Storm released him and let him live. Eclipse rubbed his neck and looked at Storm and Fang shocked.

"Did ye just see that everybody?" asked Fang to all of the wolves.

"Yer _caring _Elder Wolf doesn't care fur yer lad's survival," said Fang," he was willing to give up the life of one of his best Legends and…his only son."

All of the wolves looked up at the Elders wide-eyed. Lara watched from her seat that the challengers had to sit on before their fight. All of the challengers, and wolves, heard what they were saying.

"They don't care about us," said Storm angrily," they all want us dead!"

An Elder jumped down and went to aid Eclipse's wounds. The Elder took off their hood revealing a black female wolf, with a dark grey underbelly. She wrapped his wounds and reattached his strings, so that his right arm was working properly. Storm and Fang saw her and smiled.

"Now she…is who should be the rightful leader!" shouted Fang.

She looked up at them smiling and helped Eclipse up. The Elder Wolf got angry and stood up.

"Put him down," commanded the Elder Wolf to the other female Elder.

"I will not leave him alone until he is feeling better," replied the female wolf angrily.

"Luna, I said to put…him…down!" growled the Elder Wolf.

"I will not have our son be beaten up!" shouted Luna.

Luna lead Eclipse upstairs and into the living room, where she cared for him. Eclipse had tears flowing down his cheeks from the pain, and Luna wiped his tears.

"Relax dear-shh-it's okay, Mommy's got you," whispered Luna calmin down her son," I wish I could just take you away from this terrible place…but…I can't without the Elders wanting me dead along with you, for leaving them."

"Ma, I…"

"Shh-don't speak right now," said Luna laying him down," rest now. I'll stay here and keep you safe."

Eclipse sighed and shut his eyes.

[Basement]

"That is why we should kill them," shouted Fang," they want nothing but death, murderer, and destruction!"

"And what proof do you have!?" shouted the Elder Wolf laughing.

"Funny you should ask," said Storm," let's take Hank for example. Hank was killed unfairly by Candy, and did the Elders care? No! They didn't! They just laughed and said 'they need more soldiers like you!'"

All of the wolves and fighters nodded in agreement, and the Elder didn't like this. He looked down at the crowd angrily and clenched his fists.

"Fine! All of you want to believe these two? Go ahead! Did you all forget who is the traitor?" shouted the Elder Wolf.

All of the wolves remained silent, as the Elder jumped down in the circle.

"These two are traitors! They both have left us to join the enemy!" shouted the Elder.

All of the wolves nodded once again in agreement and some of them grabbed Storm and Fang, holding them still. They tried to break free, but their grip was too strong.

"Fang and Storm wanted to join the enemy so they could kill all of us! We're their friends, creators, family, and we are their brothers and sisters! And they _betrayed _us!"

The wolves looked at them angrily and began surrounding them. The Elder jumped back up to his seat smiling grimly. He sat down and watched as the wolves were closing in on Fang and Storm.

"See my brothers and sisters," began the Elder Wolf," they are the true traitors, so…make them pay for their wrong doings and rip them apart!"

They all cheered and walked closer the Fang and Storm wielding blades, and axes. Storm and Fang struggled to break free, but they just couldn't. They looked into each other's eyes sadly, knowing this was the end. A wolf raised his blade, but an axe flew into his head, splitting it in two. All of the wolves gasped in shock and looked for the attacker. Razor the Dark Grey Panther looked at the wolves angrily. Beth the White Tiger stood beside Razor, wielding her katana. The wolves all laughed and continued on to killing Storm and Fang. Exo the Coyote, and Lucina the White Bunny, grabbed knives and threw them at the wolves that got near Storm and Fang.

"Stay away from them," roared Beth," or you will all die!"

"More traitors everybody," announced the Elder Wolf laughing, as the wolves joined the laughter.

"They had a good point and you let just one thing make you hate them," said Lucina irritated.

"You should all open your eyes and see what is _really _happening," said Exo smiling at Lara.

All of the wolves looked up at the Elder who just laughed.

"Oh goodie, a speech! Oh how I love speeches," laughed the Elder sarcastically," fine! You all want to die? Be my guest! Everyone kill them!"

The wolves charged at the fighters shouting. Some of the wolves supported Fang and Storm and began attacking the bad wolves. Now, this has been turned into a _real _'Slaughter House' as animatronics tore each other apart. The wolves that held Fang and Storm got decapitated by Beth.

"Get out of here guys," said Beth," and please take my friend Lara with you guys. I want her out of this horrible place. It's not safe for her here…please?"

Storm and Fang nodded, and Beth hugged them both.

"Thank you so much guys," said Beth happily, then she hugged Lara," you be a good girl now. Don't do bad things. You will be safe for now on Lara. I promise. Go with them to Freddy's Pizzeria, and stay with them. Got it Lara?"

"Yes ma-am…but…what about you?" asked Lara sadly.

"I have to stay here and help fight these bad wolves," said Beth sadly," don't try and stay here. You better go with them and live free. Time I put a stop to the Elders."

Lara looked down at the ground sadly, with her ears drooped down.

"Alright Beth," said Lara crying," I promise."

"Good girl," said Beth hugging her," now go you guys. I'll distract them."

Storm and Fang ran up the stairs with Lara. The Elders saw them and grabbed out knives, but they all got hit with pipes, and endoskeleton parts. They looked down angrily and saw Beth and Razor throwing things at them.

"Get ready to die you two," said one of the Elders as they all pulled out their blades," lock-n-load."

The wolves all fought one another, and fought the fighters as they battled to the death. The Elders jumped down and all ran towards Beth and Razor. Fang and Storm burst through the door with Lara. Luna watches them leave through the window curiously. She smiled and went back to helping her son, Eclipse. She heard screams of agony, battle cries, and clinging of metal from the basement. She smiled grimly and petted her son's head.

"The darkness will rise once again son," said Luna softly petting his head," but there will always be good to rise up against it. Fight it son…you will soon learn the truth…the Joy of Creation is a beautiful, yet, alarming thing. It will carry on through a Vixen, and darkness will take over her, but…she must choose whether to fight it…or accept it and turn it into something pure. Rest now my son…and see what your father has done…"

**A/N**

**There it is ladies and gentlemen! The twelfth chapter of the story. What did you think of it? What/Who did you think Eclipse's mother was talking about? What are your thought, or actions/reactions to this chapter? Let me know everything, AAAAAAND THE FOXY IN LOVE RATED M VERSION SHOULD BE COMING OUT REEEEAAAAAL SOON!:D YAAAAY! Such a long wait, I'm sorry, but…it's coming out soon. I've never written a porn/sex story before in my life, so…it won't be the best, but I will do my best to fill your pleasures. Alright. That is all for now, so if you have any questions, feel free to Private Message me and/or leave a review, and/or message me on Steam, and such. Alright, that is all for now, so see you all later, and peace out!**


	13. Rise of a Dark Vixen

**A/N**

**Hello everybody, iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 here, with the 13****th**** chapter! Sorry for the long updates, school is getting harder and harder, so…I'm trying to do school work, and then type the story, and…I'm a gamer so I play games a lot too, but I will finish this story soon.**

**Also, I had to stop typing the M rated version of Foxy in Love, cause writing two stories at once is tough, so I will have to finish this story first. Alright?** **ʕ****•****ᴥ****•****ʔ**

**And another thing, I am not putting the stupid pairing Storm x Dust, cause you all will be mad at me and send someone after me, and…idk…whatever they want to happen to me…I guess…:/yep…anyways, so I'm not putting that Satanic pairing. Instead, one of them will kill the other just so I can get my revenge for starting that whole thing!** **(**ಠ**_**ಠ**)**

**Alright, so go ahead and read on, and let me know what you think. Enjoy!** **(****づ｡◕‿‿◕｡****)****づ**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Freddy and the others looked at the phone strangely as they heard the ever so familiar voice speaking.

"If you all are hearing this then I want to say how much I hate you all," said the Phone Guy.

"We…we killed you," said Freddy shocked.

"You all thought you killed me, but I am as alive as any of you," said the Phone Guy.

Golden Freddy looked a bit frightened.

"So you're alive huh?" asked Golden Freddy shakily.

"Oh yes! Very much alive," said the Phone Guy.

A hooded figure was hanging from the ceiling, mimicking the Phone Guy's voice.

"I wanted to call you to tell you all something," said the figure as the animatronics looked at the phone.

The figure slowly made its way to backstage to grab the dead Vixey.

"How are you still alive," asked Bonnie," w-we…stuffed you in a…suit."

"My death was exaggerated," said the figure still in the Phone Guy's voice," you all are suckers thinking I'm dead."

Toy Freddy got irritated and picked up the phone angrily.

"Don't call my friends suckers!" growled Toy Freddy.

"What are you gonna do about it fat bear?" asked Phone Guy.

They all looked at the phone angrily and slammed it to the ground, smashing it to pieces. The figure laughed quietly as he went inside of backstage.

"They really are suckers! Mind games are really helpful," said the figure seeing Vixey on a table motionless," hello my dear. You're coming with me."

He walked towards Vixey and reached out to grab her, but got hit to the ground. He growled and looked upwards and saw a mangled up white Vixen. He growled and picked up a loose metal pole from the ground.

"Big mistake my dear," said the figure.

"Leave Vixey alone," said Mangle.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said the figure," I need to take this vixen back to the Elder Wolf."

"She's dead can't you see?" asked Mangle.

"Yes I can see that, which is why it should be no bother to take her from you," said the figure.

Mangle growled and got into a defensive stance.

"Stay away from her or else," threatened Mangle.

The figure laughed and looked at her.

"Or else what? You can't possibly think you can take me down," said the figure.

"I can hold you off long enough for Marionette to come," said Mangle.

"You're a funny one…and brave," said the figure," come then, fight me."

"Be careful what you wish for," threatened Mangle pouncing at him.

The figure grabbed her and slammed her to the ground. One of her arms grabbed the figure and threw him towards the wall hard.

Marionette and the others looked up when they heard a loud thud.

He growled at her and charged at her quick on all fours. She jumped onto the ceiling as he pounced at her, missing. He got irritated and held his hand out as electricity surrounded his hand. He swung his paw at Mangle, and she was too late to react, and got hit by his hand, and fell to the ground shaking.

"Now stay still so I can kill you," said the figure walking towards her.

Mangle was getting overpowered with the electricity, and found it difficult to stand up. She looked up at the figure frightened.

"Should have backed down," said the figure raising his paw.

A knife went through his chest, and he grunted in anger. Dust stabbed him and lifted him up from the ground, slamming him hard to the floor. The figure laughed as he was slammed.

"Ah, my little puppet," said the figure grabbed Dust by the neck," how did it feel getting your mind taken over?"

The figure grabbed the knife and stabbed Dust in his stomach, and twisted the blade, making Dust scream in pain. Dust growled and kicked the figure away from him. The figure chuckled and charged up electricity from his paw.

"Allow me to give you a gift Dust," said the figure," I shall give you the gift of life but…in death."

He swung his paw at Dust, but Dust dodged his attack and the Elder hit Vixey instead. Vixey's dead body was getting electrified. Mangle gasped and crawled to, the now all black, Vixey.

"Strange, I remember her being red-orange," said the figure kicking Dust away," but she's black and purple."

Mangle stood over the black Vixey, protecting her.

"She is already dead, just give her to me," commanded the figure.

Dust grabbed out a pistol and shot the figure in the back. The figure stopped in his tracks and looked back at Dust.

"Don't do that again Dust," warned the figure," or I will kill you."

Dust smirked and shot him again, making him angry. The figure teleported in front of Dust, smacking him away. The figure grabbed the pistol and took the bullets out, and then breaking the gun.

"Don't underestimate the Joy of Creation," growled the figure," I am an Elder, which means, don't mess with me!"

The Elder was grabbed by hands and thrown to a wall hard. He looked at his attacker and saw Marionette. The Elder laughed and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Hello Marie," said the Elder," looking good old pal."

"I'm not your pal and you're not welcome here," said Marionette furiously," so you better be ready to die."

"I can go wherever I please, and you're not the boss of me," said the Elder," and you should be the one who is ready to die."

"Is that so?" asked Marionette pulling out thick strings.

"Yeah, it is!" said the Elder charging up energy in his paw.

Mangle heard a static sound of electricity beside her. Her eyes widened and she looked at Vixey as her system began powering up. Mangle backed away from her curiously. She heard her system restarting, and she smiled.

Marionette and the Elder both attacked each other. Marionette grabbed the Elder and threw him outside of backstage. The Elder landed on Freddy's stage, with a loud thud. He got up in an instant and faced the Marionette. He shouted and charged at him. Marionette lashed his string at him, but the Elder moved the side and pounced towards Marionette, tackling him to the ground. The others watched as the two animatronics fought. Marionette grabbed the Elder on his face and pushed him up. The Elder held Marionette's neck to hold him down. Marionette punched the Elder on his side, making him grunt and get stunned a bit. Marionette broke out of his grip and threw him towards the wall. He hit the wall hard, and fell beside Dark Vixey.

"Marionette you fool," said the Elder," you forget your place!"

"No it is you who forgot your place," said Marionette," I made you, did you forget?"

"That is a lie," shouted the Elder," I was made by the Elder Wolf! You know that!"

"Then you are blind and beyond repair," stated Marionette," you should have quit the Joy of Creation! It has no good in it!"

"Then you are not a true Elder," growled the Elder," the Joy of Creation is a beautiful thing. I will soon be the new face of the Joy of Creation!"

"Very funny stranger," said a feminine voice behind him," I am the new face of the Joy of Creation."

The Elder turned around and saw nothing there.

"Who said that?" asked the Elder.

Marionette gasped at what he saw. The Elder looked back at Marionette, and was met by a black Vixen's face, with purple eyes.

"How ye doing?" asked Dark Vixey punching him to the ground.

Marionette looked at her shocked. She looked at Marionette smiling grimly.

"Vix…Vixey?" asked Marionette shocked.

The Elder growled and tripped her to the ground, and got on top of her swinging his fist at her face. She caught his fist and flipped them over. She pinned the Elder down and began punching him in his face. The Elder growled louder and louder. He grabbed Dark Vixey and threw her to the wall. She laughed as she fell to the ground.

"Whoa! Do that again please," laughed Dark Vixey," I love the feeling of pain!"

The Elder looked at her strangely.

"Allow me to make you feel more pain then," said the Elder charging at Dark Vixey shouting.

He pounced at her, tackling her outside of Backstage. Foxy saw Dark Vixey and his eyes widened.

"You like this!?" shouted the Elder punching Dark Vixey's face repeatedly as she laughed.

She grabbed the Elder's right arm and slammed him to the ground. She climbed on top of him and grabbed his right arm.

"Let me show ye how it feels!" screamed Dark Vixey in glee as she ripped his right arm off of him.

His eyes widened and he shouted in pain. The Elder grabbed her with his free arm and slammed her to the ground and pulled out a blade. He jabbed it at her, but she bit his wrist and tuggued hard, ripping his left hand off. He screamed in agony and got off of her, and hunched up into a ball. Dark Vixey laughed insanely and looked at the Elder smiling. The Elder ran to the door gritting his teeth. Dark Vixey leaped at him, and pinned him to the ground.

"Where are ye going lad? We just started," growled Dark Vixey opening her mouth, revealing her teeth.

The Elder saw her teeth and shouted angrily, knocking her off with his left forearm. She landed on the ground laughing. The Elder got up and ran out of the Pizzeria, and towards Jeremy's house. Marionette grabbed the others, hiding them behind him.

"Vixey?" asked Marionette.

Dark Vixey looked at them smiling.

"Heh, may I help ye?" asked Dark Vixey standing up and walking towards them.

"Stop right there Vixey! Don't come any further," said Marionette.

Dark Vixey stopped walking and just stared at them, with her head tilted to the side.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" asked Dark Vixey.

"No just…is that really you, Vixey?" asked Marionette as the other stood behind him scared. Foxy looked at Vixey wide-eyed.

"Aye, I be Vixey, the Female Vixen Pirate!" stated Dark Vixey with pride.

"Do ye remember any of us?" asked Foxy taking a step forward.

"Aye, I remember ye all," said Dark Vixey waking towards them," yer me family; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy Jr., Golden Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Fang, Storm, Storm Jr., Bulldozer, Dust, Catty, Mr. Fazbear, Marionette and mike, and me family Foxy and Crystal."

They all looked at each other and waited for Marionette. Marionette smiled and chuckled, knowing Vixey was back. Foxy ran up to her and hugged her tightly, followed by Crystal. Dark Vixey hugged them back smiling. The other animatronics joined the group hug and laughed as their friend was alive again. Marionette joined the hug and sighed in relief.

"Ye sent that Elder running fur the hills ma," said Crystal.

"Aye, I did," said Dark Vixey smiling.

Foxy kissed her, and she kissed him back. Bulldozer wraped them all up in a hug and lifted them all up, snuggling them, as the females laughed, and the males all widened their eyes. Bulldozer set them down and they continued giggling.

"Alright everybody, the day is gonna start any minute," announced Mr. Fazbear walking inside of the Pizzeria smiling," come on, to your spots."

All of the animatronics got to their positions, and Marionette stood beside Mr. Fazbear.

"Hello Mr. Fazbear," said Marionette smiling," Vixey is back, but…she is different, and everything about her changed…but…she's still family."

"She's back!? Yes, that is very good news," said Mr. Fazbear excitedly," that is good, and I am happy! I'm gonna speak to her later on today to see how she is doing."

"Sounds good boss," said Marionette getting inside his box at the front of the entrance," see you later on today Mr. Fazbear!"

"Yeah, see ya," said Mr. Fazbear opening the front doors for the waiting families.

"Ye ready fur today babe?" asked Foxy.

"Aye, I was made ready," said Dark Vixey smiling," let's do this."

"Glad to have ye back ma," cheered Crystal hugging Dark Vixey.

"Glad to be back dear," said Dark Vixey.

They parted and got in their positions, ready for the day. Dark Vixey's eyes flashed black, with red dots in the center, and then back to normal.

'_Are ye all ready for the Joy of Creation?' said Dark Vixey in her head, as her eyes turned red for a second._

She blinked and got a little dizzy.

"Ye okay dear?" asked Foxy.

"Aye, just a bit dizzy," said Dark Vixey holding her head.

'_Yer gonna be okay when I rip ye to shreds!' said Dark Vixey in her head._

She blinked multiple times trying to get the voice out of her head, and this time fell to her knees. The animatronics looked at her curiously.

"Vixey! Ye sure yer okay?" asked Foxy helping Dark Vixey up.

"Aye, I don't know what's wrong," said Dark Vixey.

'_Let me show ye the Joy of Creation,' said Dark Vixey in her head,' and we will rule together as one!'_

"Get out of me head," said Dark Vixey holding her head," get out of me head!"

'_Don't fight it,' said Dark Vixey in her head,' accept it. Take in the Joy of Creation!'_

"Get out of me head!" she shouted loudly.

[Jeremy's House]

The Elder Wolf burst through his room door angrily.

"She is still alive! Why must this be so difficult!?" shouted the Elder Wolf.

The other Elders were helping their friend who had just returned from the Pizzeria.

"She got…wicked…more wicked, and darker, than us," said the Elder still shocked that he got beat up by a Vixen.

"That isn't a good sign," said the Elder Wolf sighing," Jester will have to be doing some hunting then."

Another Elder smiled at him grimly, this Elder wore a black over-coating garment, black leggings, black leather gloves, black leather boots, and a black hat, over a beak mask.

"Go fetch me a black Vixen," said the Elder Wolf.

"As you wish boss," said the other Elder running out of the house.

The Elder smiled grimly and walked down to the very bottom basement. He opened the door and felt something breathing on him.

"Hello my wonderful pet," said the Elder Wolf," it seems we may have a problem. A black Vixen has been revived, but…with the Joy of Creation now in her hands…so…how does Vixen covered with black oil sound?"

Two big red eyes opened in front of the Elder Wolf, looking down at him. It growled lowly as it heard about the black Vixen.

"I thought so," said the Elder Wolf," now rise my pet! Rise Oni Ryu!"

The dragon opened it's mouth and raised its head high letting out a loud screech.

**A/N**

**There is the 13****th**** chapter! Let me know what you all think! Feel free to ask any questions, or comment on the story. What do you think will happen to Dark Vixey? What do you think about Dark Vixey? What will happen next? Will Dark Vixey fail at keeping the Joy of Creation from taking over her? Find out in the upcoming chapters! Alright, so that is all I have for right now! I will see you all later! Peace!**


	14. Joy of Creation

**A/N**

**Hello everybody what's up? I just wanted to say hi and to give a shout out to these young youtubers who have been reading my story Foxy in Love on youtube(obviously since they're youtubers).**

**Their Youtube names are:**

**Chaos_Master765**

**GamerJax1525**

**Thanks guys for reading the story, and I will post a let's read also for my stories, with sound effects and such, and try and get some people who want to voice act. So anyways, go check them out. They're young, but they're brave for posting videos. I'm a teenage and I'm scared to make a youtube video.**

**AND, about the Storm x Dust thing! I wasn't gonna pair them up! They are the WORST pairing ANYONE could do. If the person who started the whole pairing is reading this then yes...I am saying it on here for the public to read. So, don't worry about them being together. It will never happen, and I feel sorry for anybody who does post a Storm x Dust story. I'm not saying why but...you'll find out if you do, but anyways! That's another thing I wanted to say.**

**Also, if you guys didn't know already. The Five Night's at Freddy's 3 trailer is out already and looks awesome! Can't wait to finally get scared of those games, if it does scare me. The animatronic looks crazy though! I'll leave the link and if it doesn't show then it is the FanFiction rules for no advertising I guess.**

**Five Night's at Freddy's 3 Trailer:**

** watch?v=hdHlIy0W4uU**

**Let me know what you all think of the story and give me some feedback and your opinions on this. If you have any questions then feel free to message me on FanFiction, Steam, Skype, Kik, Instagram, Snapchat, and/or Facebook. If you want to know what all of that is then let me know and I will put them up on the next chapter. I'm also going to learn to draw better furries and animation, so that I can turn my stories into real movies for you all to see. Anyways, read on to see what happens and I hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

The children were running around cheering and playing. Some kids were hanging out with the animatronics happily.

"Hey Vixey, how come you changed your fur color?" asked a little girl.

Vixey looked at her confused and thought about it.

"I don't understand yer question," said Vixey," I've always been this color."

"No you didn't," said another little boy," you used to be like Foxy's color, just a bit lighter."

Vixey scratched her head in confusion. Her systems began to spark a bit as she was getting too confused.

"Alright maties, go to yer parents, I need to talk to me wife," stated Foxy as the kids all nodded their heads and ran to their moms and dads.

"Honey…ye okay?" asked Foxy.

"I don't know," began Vixey," I'm just very confused right now."

"Well relax a bit," said Foxy hugging her," yer gonna flood yer system with confusion and stress."

"I'm gonna go on the ship," said Vixey kissing Foxy on the cheek and walking towards the ship.

"Okay dear," sighed Foxy," be safe. I'll be there soon."

Vixey nodded and went to the top of the ship, and sighed. She looked at all the humans smiling, and laughing in joy. Dark Vixey noticed a man walking out of an office. She stared at the man and saw him greet, and talk to all the families and children. She saw him hug a child, but she thought he was doing something else, and she got a bit angry.

'He's strangling her!' thought Vixey startled as she got up and made her way to him.

An image of a torn up fox animatronic biting a child came to her head. She flinched and looked around surprised. She looked back up at Mr. Fazbear as more kids hugged him. Vixey began growling and she walked towards him. Foxy noticed her and knew that look in her eyes. He made his way to her, worried about what she might do. The same vision of a fox animatronic staring down at the little girl came to her head. She shook her head again. She looked up at Mr. Fazbear and continued to keep going towards him. This time the vision she had was from the little girls point of view. She saw the fox looking down at her with his teeth showing. The little girl screamed as the fox snapped at her, latching onto her head, and ripping her whole frontal lobe off. Dark Vixey's eyes widened at that and she felt her mouth opening to reveal her teeth as she was a few meters away from Mr. Fazbear. Mr. Fazbear saw Vixey opening her jaw and growling at him.

'Do it Vixey! Do it!' shouted a voice in her head.

Vixey opened her mouth wide and was ready to pounce at him until Foxy grabbed onto her, and brought her into a hug. Dark Vixey's eyes were wide open as if she were hypnotized. Foxy held her shaking a bit in sadness.

"Something is wrong with ye," whispered Foxy sadly," I don't want ye like this anymore. Don't do what yer thinking babe…please…I saw that look in yer eyes, and I would know that look anywhere. Please don't let this evil take over yer head. Please Vixey, please fight it, and let us help ye."

Vixey had tears flowing down her cheeks in sadness. She slowly hugged Foxy back as she cried in fear.

"I'm sorry Foxy," cried Vixey as some kids saw her and hugged her back," I'm sorry for this…I'm scared…I can't control meself anymore."

"It's okay," said Foxy hugging her tightly," I will help ye through this. We all will. We're yer family."

Vixey cried into his fur from fear and sadness, knowing she could have killed Mr. Fazbear. Mr. Fazbear's heart was racing in fear. He was pale from seeing Vixey about to attack him. He cleared his throat and walked quickly to his office.

"She almost attacked him," said Chica to Freddy and Bonnie worried," I knew something was wrong with her."

"Shh, don't say anything until night," whispered Freddy," we'll see what's wrong. We'll have Marionette take a look at her."

Foxy and Vixey, along with kids, were all hugging as Vixey cried.

'Just let me take over you,' said the voice in her head,' I can make you greater than anything.'

'Get out of me head!' Vixey said in her head angrily.

'Don't fight it,' said the voice,' accept me inside of you. I can make you greater than Marionette himself."

'No! I refuse to!' argued Vixey as her eyes opened up in anger.

'Ah! You stupid girl!' shouted the voice angrily.

Vixey hugged Foxy tightly scared that she might not take control, and wanted to be close to Foxy in case she couldn't. Everyone just watched the couple hug and wondered what was wrong.

[12:30a.m.]

All the animatronics were sitting around Vixey scared for their friend. Vixey shook in fear as the voice was haunting her with images of her killing her friends, and humans.

"This isn't good," said Marionette getting out of her head.

"What? What isn't good?" asked Foxy worried as he hugged Vixey.

"She is being taken over by the Joy of Creation," said Marionette sighing in irritation," first Golden Freddy and now Vixey. They're both getting their minds corrupted."

Golden Freddy looked down worried as he remembered his vision.

"That couldn't have been me," growled Golden Freddy," I will never do that! You are my family and I will destroy myself to keep you all safe!"

They all hugged Golden Freddy smiling.

"We will help both of you," said Freddy," no matter what the cost is."

"Thanks buddy," said Golden Freddy.

"Can we help take it out of her?" asked Toy Chica.

"I don't know," said Marionette," I think the only way to take it out of her is to…kill her."

They all looked at him wide-eyed and shook their heads.

"No…we're not doing that," said Foxy hugging Vixey.

"I agree," said Toy Bonnie," we're not killing her."

"I wasn't saying to," said Marionette," I would never kill family. We will find a way, don't worry."

Vixey was shaking as she argued with the voice in her head and fought against it.

'Kill them!' said the voice in her head.

'No!'

'Slaughter them!'

'Stop it!'

'Make them beg for mercy!'

'Stop!'

'Rip them limb to limb!'

'Get out of me head!'

An image of a golden animatronic flashed in her mind staring at her. It looked like a golden destroyed, worh out, version of Bonnie.

'Show them the joy of creation!' said the golden animatronic in a deep raspy voice.

Vixey opened her eyes and let out a startled scream, and curled up to a fetal positon. She began crying uncontrollably from all the bad things in her head.

"What's wrong Vixey!?" they all shout shout.

"What happened las?" asked Fang

"What'd you see?" asked Bonnie.

"That wasn't…Golden…Freddy," whined Vixey in fear as the others hugged her to comfort her.

"It…wasn't?" asked Golden Freddy curiously.

"No…definitely not," cried Vixey," it was like a Golden Worn out, ripped, destroyed Bonnie. It's face is messed up and it's not normal."

"Golden version of Bonnie?" asked Freddy.

"Golden Bonnie?" asked Golden Freddy.

"He said to…show them all the…J-Joy of C-Creation," said Vixey nervously.

"Oh dear," sighed Marionette," so you do have it in you."

"What do I do?" asked Vixey scared.

"Accept it," said Marionette sighing.

"What!?" they all say.

"Accept the Joy of Creation," said Marionette," this might be the stupidest decision I ever made but…accept I and try to use it for good. You must fight with it, and get it to submit to you. Joy of Creation isn't a pretty thing."

"I can't do that Marie," said Vixey.

"You must or else it will take over you after time, and you will be just like the Elder Jester," said Marionette.

They all looked a Marionette, and Storm, Fang, Lara, Storm Jr., and Catty all looked scared as they heard his name.

"Jester is the most dangerous Elder," said Marionette," he was like you Vixey. Getting chosen by the Joy of Creation, and fighting against it thinking he could fight it until one day…he was scratching writings and symbols in the wall that all led to the same thing…the Joy of Creation, so Jester became the most dangerous Elder to be around, and we forbid him from fighting or doing anything cause well…we all fear him. Jester is insane and lives his life with crows, and talking to himself, and seeing things that aren't even there. I don't want you to become Jester…please accept it and try to turn it into something more."

Vixey thought about it and sighed. This is a big decision she was gonna make, and a risky one too.

"We will try and help you Vixey," said Storm," we stay as a family."

Vixey smiled at all of them and wiped her tears.

"Fine…I'll do it," said Vixey," but what if I fail?"

Marionette sighed and thought about it.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," said Marionette," remember to stay concentrated the whole time. If you get distracted then you will be taken over. Here we go."

Vixey lies down on the pirate ship and closes her eyes. All of her friends and family surrounded Vixey to try and help her.

A figure who wore a black over-coating garment, black leggings, black leather gloves, black leather boots, and a black hat, over a beak mask. He stared down at the family and watched as they helped Vixey go through the Joy of Creation. A crow flew on his shoulder and he looked at it. He pulled out seeds and fed the crow. Jester looked back down at the Fazbear crew and just smirked.

"A new victim to the Joy of Creation," said Jester to the crow," I wanna see how this goes."

Jester sat down as more crows flew next to him. Jester threw seeds out for all of them and watched as Vixey was gonna accept the Joy of Creation, and fight it.

**A/N**

**There is the 14****th**** chaoter. Let me know what you all thought of it. **

**Also, if you didn't already know! The trailer for FNAF 3 is out, and the animatronic is NOT Golden Freddy or Foxy. He/She, whatever the hell it is, is something else. I will leave the link if it shows, and if it doesn't then go on Google and type in Five Night's at Freddy's 3, and the trailer will show up. Check it out, it looks cool, and more freaky.**

**Five Night's at Freddy's 3 Trailer:**

** watch?v=hdHlIy0W4uU**

**Again, support those young youtubers for their courage to read and post other videos out for the public to see, and view. I applaud both of you. If you have read the story on youtube as well then tell me in the reviews your youtube name and I will give you shout outs and support you all as well.**

**Alright, that is all for today. If you have any questions then feel free to ask me on almost any app, or site. I need to go to sleep now, so have a good night or day, depending on where you are. See you all later. Peace!**


	15. Knowledge of the Past

**A/N**

**Guys I am sorry for not posting as fast as I did with Foxy in Love! I am very busy, and I have been talking to friends, and I have got a friend who has a group of animators, and artists ready to animate Foxy in Love, so the movie will be coming out sooner than expected. I am very grateful and thank you so much guys. If you're reading this then thank you so much! I will talk to you on how you want me to thank you, and repay you for all you've done!**

**I will try and post chapters faster, and give you all something to read. One again, I apologize and no more arguing in the reviews. So go ahead and read on to see what happens. I hope you all enjoy!**

[Jeremy's House]

Luna looked at her son, Eclipse, as he was on sleep mode. She smiled at him and then looked up at the Elder Wolf, walking in the room, and she frowned.

"Honey, I do not appreciate you interfering like that," said the Elder Wolf.

"First of all, don't call me honey, second of all, he is _my _son, and a mother does all she can to protect him, so…unlike you, his father, I want to take care of him!" growled Luna angrily.

"Okay, well, don't _ever _yell at your leader again, especially your husband, and he didn't deserve to be cared for because he couldn't take on two wolves," argued the Elder Wolf," he failed and now he must pay for failing."

"How could you say that to your own son?"

"Don't tell me how to raise our son"

"He is _my _son, not yours!"

The Elder Wolf crossed his arms.

"He deserves a better father, not you!"

He rolled his eyes and let out a little chuckle.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me."

"Look I don't got time for…"

"Don't got time for what? Finally stepping up and taking care of your kid?"

The Elder Wolf snapped his mouth shut, and grumbled in annoyance.

"You don't even deserve to be a father, or a leader of any kind!"

"Don't tell me what I do, and do not, deserve! I am the Elder Wolf now!"

He lifted Luna by her neck and held her up against a wall. Eclipse was listening to the whole thing.

"To get to the top, you gotta earn your way to the top! And I did earn myself to the top!"

"You…poisoned…me."

"So what? You were foolish enough to even drink the oil, and then your system got weak, and I won the battle. You didn't. You gotta cheat your way up to the top sometimes."

Luna looked at him angrily, and sadly. The Elder Wolf threw her to the ground.

"Stay in here with _your _son and care for each other. I have stuff to attend to."

Luna held her neck and looked at the Elder Wolf angrily as he walked away.

"How dare you say that!" growled Luna running at him, and shutting the door shut.

"I have the rights to do what I want," said the Elder Wolf in a muffled voice as Eclipse listened to the whole thing.

"I know what you did, and it was unfair! And you can't choose your damn Elder friends over your son!" shouted Luna.

"I can and I will choose them over my son. They don't fail me like he does."

"He's your son! The one you should love and care for more than anything else!"

"He will never be the great son I wanted, and he will never become a great Elder if he keeps up this weak attitude!"

"What attitude? He just felt pain. Everyone reacts to pain."

"Well he should suck it up cause I'm not having a weak ass wolf as a son."

"At least try and care for him."

"I will not until he proves himself!"

"He is your son he shouldn't have to prove anything!"

"You have to be hard on the kid. I should punish him for failing, like feed him to Oni Ryu, he is awake now."

"If you dare touch my son I'll…"

"You'll what!?"

Eclipse heard a loud thud on the door.

"You'll what huh? You are no longer as strong as you used to be, so I will gladly kill you and Eclipse if you challenge me!" growled the Elder Wolf.

Luna held her left eye and gritted her metal teeth. The Elder Wolf growled and kicked her down to the ground.

"Stay on the floor, and stay out of my way for now on," commanded the Elder Wolf.

He walked away and went inside Jeremy's room, where all the Elders were.

Luna sat up and rubbed her left eye. The door opened and Eclipse looked down at her. He looked at her sadly and picked her up bridal style, and lay her down on the couch.

"I heard everything ma," said Eclipse.

Luna looked at him sadly and sighed.

"You're father is a thief, and a coward," grunted Luna," he stole my rightful place on the top."

"How did he do that?" asked Eclipse.

"I used to the Elder Wolf, and we got married cause I thought I saw a wolf with true potential, and a wolf who would be a good husband, and loving father but…turned out…he just wanted to be the Elder."

Eclipse sat beside his mom, and listened.

"I got in a battle with a fellow Elder, the crazy one here, and I lost a lot of oil, so he brought be some more, but added a virus in it," said Luna sadly," I drank it and smiled at him, cause I thought he did it to care for me like I hoped he was, but no…I felt sick and my system began getting corrupted, and he challenged me…in _front _of the children!"

Eclipse looked down and thought of what happened to the children.

"He forced me to fight in front of the kids, and they shouted and cried in horror as he was tearing me apart, and making oil splatter all around," cried Luna remembering the looks on the children's faces," the kids were scared out of their minds as I was slowly being torn apart by the husband I thought loved me…and you were hiding behind Jester, scared and crying as you saw this happen…the look on your face made me so sad, and worried of what might happen to you…I love you son…so much."

Luna hugged Eclipse tightly as she cried oil tears. Eclipse hugged her back tightly.

"I love you too ma," said Eclipse.

"Your father is cruel, and evil," cried Luna," he's a cheater and a lier…don't be like him son…please?"

"I won't ma, I promise," said Eclipse.

"Each day you grow older," began Luna," I see my vengeance begins to grow, and unfold…you will take on your father, and take him out of order. You are the answer to my problems. It's like you were a gift to me, to help me get back what is right. Jester is a hero…he saved you when I was on the ground, practically dead, from your evil father, who tried to kill you as well, but Jester stopped him…and if there is one thing your father is scared of, it's Jester…he is unable to do anything to Jester because Jester was smarter, and stronger than him…I am one of the only two who could defeat Jester, and when Jester saw your father defeat _me _in battle, Jester got a little curious, and decided to back off of the Elder Wolf because he didn't know I was poisoned."

Eclipse thought about Jester and how he held him behind his back from his father.

"After the fight, the humans were forced to close the family diner, and shut us off," said Luna sadly," they tried to shut us down, but we killed them before they could, by shoving their bodies inside of spare suits we had. We escaped and ran freely around the city, but Marionette stayed in the family diner. He thought what we did was wrong…and it was. Those humans were Marionette's best friends he has ever had, and we just killed them for doing what was right. We were all angry and decided to show the humans all about the…whatever Marionette called it…the Joy of Creation."

"What's the Joy of Creation about ma," asked Eclipse," I've always wond3ered what it was."

"It's the joy of life, and living freely," said Luna," when we say 'Joy of Creation' we're just saying the 'Joy of Life and Freedom' basically."

"I understand now," said Eclipse.

"Marionette left us after we were doing all of this cruelty to humans, and shoving them in suits, and possessing their soals," said Luna full of shame," I then figured out this was wrong, and felt ashamed for bringing Marionette this pain. He wouldn't listen to us though, so he left, and was accepted into a pizzeria called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'…that is where he is right now actually."

"Marionette, the puppet master?" asked Eclipse.

"Yes that's what they call him," said Luna," I want to fix everything back to the way it was, but your father won't allow it. I sent Jester to go get the dark Vixen, who may help me in a way. I can take her soul away along with the Joy of Creation, and use it for myself to stop your father."

"So you're gonna kill her?" asked Eclipse.

"Yes it would kill her," said Luna," but for good cause though."

"I don't want you to kill an innocent soul just to take her soul away and use it for your own needs ma," said Eclipse.

Luna looked down and sighed.

"You're right son," said Luna.

Eclipse hugged his mom again and patted her back.

"Come on mother," said Eclipse standing up," let's walk around, and check up on the prisoners."

"That's a good thing to do," said Luna as they walked out of the room.

"I never knew about any of this," whispered Eclipse," I mean…I didn't remember any of it."

"Well now you do," whispered back Luna," now hush…we don't want to be heard."

"Right," replied Eclipse as he stayed quiet.

[Elder's room]

"What the hell is wrong with it?" asked an Elder annoyed.

"It's not working properly Damnit," growled the Elder Wolf.

They were repeatedly taking apart, and putting back together, an animatronic.

"This is such a good plan, but hard to get working properly," said another female Elder.

"We'll get it working," said the Elder Wolf.

"We have all the things we need," said another Elder," so why isn't it working?"

"It will work Salazar, just be patient," said the Elder Wolf," Hybrid will be a successful experiment…once it works!"

"We need to shove a human inside of it," said Salazar.

"Not a human…_humans, _we're gonna need more than one for this one," exclaimed the Elder Wolf.

"Right sir," said Salazar," I'm sure Jester will be back with some humans."

"Let's hope," said the Elder Wolf looking down at the hybrid," I think our little purple bunny friend will love this little gift for her."

The others smirked and nodded.

"I'm sure she will," said an Elder," this present is to _die _for."

They laughed as Hybrid's eyes began glowing.

"Now we're getting' somewhere," said the Elder Wolf.

**A/N**

**There is the 15****th**** chapter. Let me know what you think of it so far, and ask any questions if you have any, and we will get back to you. We have accepted a few more OC's in the story, so stay tuned to see who else has made it.**

**Also, what do you think about Luna and Eclipse? What do you think they will do? Will they switch to the Fazbear crew? Will Jester capture Dark Vixey? And will Dark Vixey pass the little battle over her mind? What will she do if she fails, and wins at the same time? So many questions and answers up ahead.**

**That is all for right now, and I will see you all later! Peace!**


	16. Little Valentine's Special

**A/N**

**This is just a short valentine's special for you all to read. This has characters from Legend's Reborn, but has nothing to d with the story line. I hope this brings a smile to your face at least. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Shout out to my very good friend and fellow FanFiction writer:**

**YouWotM8**

**He has a cool story and a cool OC who will be in this story very soon. Go check him out and check his wonderful story out.**

**Enjoy the short!**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

**Valentine's Day**

All the kids cheered happily as they played games, ate heart shaped pizza, gave out valentine cards to others, including the animatronics, and enjoying the company of the animatronics.

"Hey Jacob, can you go give this to Bonnie for me please?" asked Freddy showing him a brand new red guitar, new red bow tie, and flowers.

"I can do it Freddy!" boasted the kid excitedly.

"Thanks kiddo," thanked Freddy happily.

The little boy smiled and ran to Bonnie excitedly. Bonnie turned around and covered her mouth with her paws, and smiled at the sight. Bonnie crouched down and grabbed the items, and hugged the little boy. She looked up at Freddy smiling. Freddy fixed his bowtie and then a little girl tapped on his leg. He looked down and saw a little girl holding a new black top hat, new black bowtie, and a brand new shiny microphone. Freddy's eyes widened and he took the objects smiling, he hugged the little girl and looked up at Bonnie with a smile. Bonnie walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek. He scratched the back of his head as he blushed. The children giggled and watched the two animatronics sharing their love for each other.

Vixey and Foxy were in Pirate's Cove with some kids, and they did some activites, and then Vixey pulled out a new black Pirate Hat with a skull on the front. Foxy's eyes widened and he smiled. He hugged Vixey and kissed her. The kids cheered for them and watched. Vixey pulled another one out for Crystal, and set it down on her head. Crystal giggled, and hugged her parents. Foxy pulled out two gold necklaces and wrapped them around his wife and daughter. They both have gold hearts, hanging from the bottom and they opened up to show a picture of them three as a family. Vixey and Crystal smiled and hugged Foxy. The children all hugged each other as well.

Chica gave Foxy Jr. a Pirate sword with a golden handle, and brown pirate boots. He smiled and gave her a new bib that was more neat, clean, and more decorative, and he gave her new cooking utensils. She smiled and kissed Foxy Jr. Children smiled and were happy for the two of them.

Golden Freddy and Toy Chica were on the stage with children around them. Toy Chica gave Golden Freddy a golden microphone, and a new blue top hat and bow tie. Golden Freddy gave her a new cleaner, and more decorative bib, along with a new little cupcake buddy. Toy Chica smiled at the gifts and hugged Golden Freddy tightly.

"You'll be getting some more gifts tonight," said Toy Chica seductively.

Golden Freddy chuckled and hugged her tighter.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were leaning against each other on a wall. Toy Bonnie had a new red sparkly guitar, and a new sparkly red bowtie. Toy Freddy got a new top hat, new black bow tie, and a new microphone with his name, and Toy Bonnie's name, imprinted on it. They smiled as they leaned on each other.

Fang, Storm, and Storm Jr. were sitting down together on a dining table with kids looking at them in awe since they've never seen them before. Fang gave Storm and Storm Jr. both crystal necklaces with an ice crystal hanging from them. They smiled and gave Fang a hug. Storm pulled out brown Pirate boots, an eye patch, and a pirate hat. He smiled and hugged them both tightly.

Bulldozer was sitting down with Lara, and with children hanging from his horns and climbing up him. Lara sat down in Bulldozer's lap, purring in his fur. Bulldozer chuckled and closed his eyes, going into sleep mode.

Balloon Boy was giggling, and chatting with the other kids and they gave him valentine's hearts, candy, cards, and other gifts, and Balloon Boy did the same. Mangle was receiving valentines from the children and handed out gifts to everyone. She was having a great time.

Marionette/Mike were getting gifts and valentines from the children, and was very happy. He gave out presents and smiled at the happy humans. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to face Crystal. He smiled at her and said hello. She pulled out a present and offered it to Marionette. His eyes turned from black to white, and Mike smiled happily at Crystal. She motioned him to open it, and he did just that. His eyes widened as he saw the most beautiful, and clean, black fedora, and long sleeved black cotton shirt, with three stripes half-way down the sleeves. He smiled and handed her a certain pink present. She smiled and opened it. She took out a white shirt with a picture of Marionette/Mike with his eyes white, showing it was Mike. The shirt said "I Love Mike!" with hearts around it. Crystal blushed and slipped it on. Mike looked at her in a trance, and then broke out of it when she hugged him tightly. He grew wide-eyed and looked down at her. He then smiled and hugged her back.

Everyone was having a happy and peaceful valentine's day, with love in the air. The Fazbear family is one happy family, and they all say to you "Farewell, and have a happy Valentine's day. Live your life to the fullest, and be happy. We will see you later. Bye!"

**H****a****ppy L****a****te Valentine's Day Everyone**

**Short A/N**

**This is just a little Valentine's Special for all of you to read and just smile at. I hope this made your day a bit, or made you smile. I am doing my best to find time to type chapters, and update for all of you guys. I will try and post it tomorrow, and have it for you guys to read. I hope you all had a great Valentine's day. I love you all for your support, and I am signing off for now. See you all later.**


	17. Battle of Two Souls

**A/N**

**Hey everybody, iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 here with the real 16****th**** chapter. Let me know what you all think, and if you have any thoughts, feel free to share them. Hope you guys enjoyed the short little Valentine's Special. Alright, so I don't want to keep you guys from rrading ahead, so go ahead and read on. Enjoy!**

[Vixey's Mind]

It was quiet and still. The silence was broken by footsteps coming closer and closer. I opened my eyes and find myself in a dark room. I look around and have no idea where I am. I get a bit worried and change my paw into a hook.

"Yer scared aren't ye?" asked a feminine voice behind me.

I turn around and see a black vixen that resembles me. My ears perk up, and I look at her curiously.

"Who are ye?" I asked.

"I'm ye," replied the black vixen.

I look at her confused and look around strangely.

"Yer who?" I ask again.

"Oh me gosh, I'm ye," she replied again.

"Yer me?" I ask doubtfully and then chuckle.

"Don't believe me? Well alright, does this feel real enough?" asked the black Vixen running at me and punching me hard on the face. Knocking me to the ground.

I hit the ground hard and hold my snout in pain.

"I'm here to take over yer mind, yer system," said the black vixen smiling," I am ye, just darker, and evil."

"Ye will not take over me mind," I growled angrily," I will kill ye, I don't care if yer me."

"Then attack me already and quit bitchin'." Growled Dark Vixey.

I get angry and pounce towards her. She ducks and I land on the ground, and turn to attack again, but got kicked down to the floor. I sat up, but got pressed to the floor with her whole body as she jumped on me.

"Get off of me," I growl trying to push her off.

I felt a sharp pain in the neck, and scream loudly. Dark Vixey sunk her teeth in my neck, puncturing my endoskeleton, and scraping my wires. I shout in agony as she bites me. She let go of my neck and oil oozed from my neck. She licked the oil with her robotic tongue, and I punched her off.

"Ye taste delicious," Dark Vixey said slicking her chomps.

I held my neck in pain and looked up at her angrily.

"Bring it on sister," said Dark Vixey laughing and running at me on all fours.

I glare at her and stand up as she pounces at me. I slam my paw into her face, causing her to hit the ground with a loud thud. She laughed at the pain, and tripped me with her legs. I land on my back hard and get up, but stopped when a sword was pointed at my face. I gasp and look at the tip of the sword, and then look up at Dark Vixey. She smiled and slashed my face with the sword. I growled and tackled Dark Vixey to the ground. We hit the ground hard and she stabbed my back with her hook. I grunted in pain, and she kicked me away from her. I look at her, and she laughs as she disappears. I look around searching for her.

"I want to taste yer sweet oil," said Dark Vixey running up behind me and cutting my waist deep.

I scream in agony and hold my side, and my head starts to hurt. I drop to my knees and hold my head as I began shaking. I felt part of my soul leave my body and darkness fill in the space. My right eye changes from crystal blue to violet purple. Dark Vixey smiled grimly at me and charged.

[Fazbear Crew]

Vixey began shaking violently as she lay down on the table. Foxy and Crystal were worried for her. The others were scared for her as well, but needed to stay calm and help their friend beat the Joy of Creation. Marionette gently held her head with his hands and helped her relax a bit.

[Vixey's Mind]

I had Dark Vixey pinned to the ground and began stabbing her with my hook repeatedly. She laughed everythime as I cut her, and more oil squirt out of the wounds. She grabbed my neck and stood up, lifting me in the air. I kicked at her, but it was no use. She grabbed her pirate sword and punctured my chest. My eyes widen and I began trembling. She slid it out, and the sword was stained with oil. She dropped me to the floor and laughed. I held my chest and grunted as I began bleeding out oil. She jumped over me and jabbed the blade at my head. I moved my head to the left, dodging the sword, and flipped us over to where I was on top of her. I raised my hook and slammed it into her face, puncturing her endoskeleton. She grunted in anger and brought her legs to her chest, and kicked me upward, off of her.

"Ye little bitch," growled Dark Vixey holding her bleeding face," yer gonna pay fur that."

Dark Vixey got up and hid in the darkness, but I couldn't see her for some reason. I stood my guard and searched for her.

"Peek-a-boo!"

She ran by me slashing me right leg. I let out a little pain cry and fell to my right knee, holding my leg.

"Surprise!"

She bolted by me and slashed the sword at my other leg. I cried again and fell to both my knees, holding my legs in pain.

"Wow, so sad Vixey. I thought ye would be more of a challenge, but I guess not. It looks like I own yer body now," said Dark Vixey wickedly.

She bolted by me, and slit my throat. I gasp and hold my neck as she cut the wires in my neck. Oil leaked out of my neck and I began getting dizzy.

"Too bad, so sad," she said jokingly.

She grabbed me by my head, and lifted me up. I cried, knowing I was gonna lose and fail the test.

[Fazbear Crew]

Vixey began swinging her hook around and began shaking furiously. The three Freddies held her down, and Marionette tried to get her to relax. Foxy held her hand worried for her. Vixey held onto his hand tightly, and she began to relax.

[Vixey's Mind]

I opened my eyes and look back at Dark Vixey with only my eyes. She aimed for my power core, and swung the sword. I ducked and grabbed the sword, and flipped her over. She hit the ground hard and grunted as she hit the ground. I struck her with the sword across the chest. She held her chest and rolled over to her feet. She ran at me, but was met by my fist to her face. She fell to the floor, but was up in an instant.

"Just give up already, ye already know I'm gonna win," Dark Vixey said annoyed.

"I'm not givin' up me life to ye! Ye will kill me family," I growled at her.

"Fine then, I'll just kill ye and end this already!" she barked.

Dark Vixey ran towards me with rage in her eyes, and I Ran Towards her with rage in my eyes. She jumped over me, and stabbed me through my chest, and punctured my power core. My eyes widened and oil dr4ipped from my chest and poured out of my mouth. I trembled as my life began going out of me. I heard a gasp and a whine. I turned to look at Dark Vixey and saw that my hook punctured her power core as well. She was bleeding out oil as well. We both fell to our knees and then to the ground by each other.

I looked at her, and she looked at me.

"Looks like we both win," she said.

"We can't have two winners," I grunted as I began getting dizzy.

"Oh we are…we…are not…finished yet…just lettin' ye kn…know," said Dark Vixey holding my hand and dying. I sigh and hold her hand tightly, and see a flash of light, and then I was nomore.

[Fazbear Crew]

Vixey's hand loosened on Foxy's hand and she became limp. Foxy's ears perked up and he looked at her worried.

"She's not movin'," said Foxy nervously.

"I don't know what happened, but it can't be good," said Marionette.

Vixey opened her eyes and held her chest. She sat up still feeling pain right there. Foxy hugged her tightly, followed by Crystal. Vixey was shocked, and then hugged them back smiling.

"We were so worried about you," cried Bonnie as she hugged her too. The rest of the gang joined in the hug happily.

'I'm not gone, just an F.Y.I. I'm just in yer head and come out when me and ye agree on it,' said Dark Vixey in her head,' so looks like we're stickin' together fur now on.'

'Ain't that gonna be somethin',' sighed Vixey in her mind.

Dust looked at them all hugging and rolled his eyes.

"They're too soft on each other," said Dust annoyed.

Storm hugged Vixey and then looked up at Dust.

[Flashback]

_Dust raised his katana and swung it fast down at Storm, just missing her by an inch, as she moved out of the way. She fell to the ground and struggled to get up. Dust kicked Fang away from him and Dust jumped in the air, with his katana raised high above his head. He swung his sword down at Storm, but she rolled out of the way. Dust grabbed her by her neck and threw her across the room. He teleported in front of her and punched her hard in the face, making her flip and land on the ground hard. She yelped and held her snout. Dust went on top of her with his fists raised. He began punching her repeatedly, and harder each time. Storm was leaking oil down her nose and mouth. Her vision was getting blurry. Dust grabbed a blade and swung it at her neck, but got tackled to the ground hard._

[End of Flashback]

Storm glared at Dust and clenched her fists. Storm was fully recovered now, and was back in her fighting state.

'I'm gonna show you for messing with a legend and trying to kill them, especially my daughter,' she growled in her mind.

Marionette saw her and looked up at Dust as well and sighed.

'Do what you must,' said Marionette in Storm's mind,' we won't stop you. Teach him a lesson for thinking he's the best, and trying to kill your family.'

'I will,' growled Storm as she put her hood over her head.

Bulldozer walked up to them all and wrapped them all up in a giant hug, and lifted them off the ground happily. They all laughed as he lifted them all up.

Vixey was happy until her mind was interrupted by the same Golden Bonnie. He was staring into Vixey's eyes, but then was thrown away by Dark Vixey, and kicked out of her mind.

'Only I get to frighten ye,' said Dark Vixey in pride.

'Thanks las,' said Vixey happily.

'No problem, but don't ever thank me again. I hate kindness,' said Dark Vixey,' I'm still gonna make ye pay.'

'Whatever ye say,' said Vixey giggling.

[Jester]

"Interesting, she beat, and lost, the test. I'll have to have a look out for this one," said Jester," She'll still be no match for me, but who cares. I must follow orders, so…one vixen coming right up."

Jester made his way down to the ground and skipped to the side of the Pizzeria, and climbed up to the roof. He reached the roof and just relaxed there, and waited for the right moment to strike. Crows flew to him and he giggled. He reached inside his coat, and pulled out seeds. The crows landed and were fed by Jester happily.

"I love you all," said Jester happily," you're my family. Only you guys know my secret."

Jester fed all the birds that flew to him, and relaxed with them.

"The end is drawing nearer, and I'm gonna be there to watch," said Jester as he fell asleep.

**A/N**

**There is the REAL 16 chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think will happen next. Whatever happened to the animatronics who rebelled against the Elders? Who survived and who didn't? What will Storm do to get her vengeance? How will Vixey live her life, now that she has another personality in her, and is insane? What will Jester do, and what is **_**his **_**secret? All of these answers will be found later in the next chapters. Stay tuned to for the see what will happen next. See you all later. Peace!**


End file.
